Rome
by CiceroGuided
Summary: After leaving California Buffy and the Slayers try to adjust to living in the capital of Italy. Werewolves rule this ancient town, but someone is trying to take it from them. With the help of the Slayers they will go into battle to take back Rome.
1. Chapter 1

I am writing this story at my BFFs' request, I hope everybody else likes it too!

I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It belongs to a crazy man, who decided Marvel Comic Books are better than Buffy. If I did there would be an Angel season 6, and a whole lot more spike. I'm only saying this once so don't sue me.

Italics indicate noises and thoughts and such other things. My words that may appear in this story will be **BOLD**. K? Now the feature presentation!

**_ Rome _**

**Except for the title witch is bold and italics. **

Buffy sighed and stared around her at the empty apartment. There were boxes piled five high, and harsh,bright light poured in through the curtain less windows. Buffy stared down at her shoes and sighed again.She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be in Sunnydale, with Spike. But Spike was dead, and Sunnydalea crater. So here she was, standing alone, in an apartment in Rome.

From behind Buffy came a _crash_. Buffy whorled around, Dawn stood very still staring down at the now empty box at her feet. Maybe not so alone after all. Buffy stared at Dawn for a minute, and Dawn raised her eyes and looked sheepishly at Buffy. "Sorry." She softly spoke. "It's ok."Buffy knelt down and started to pick up the things that had fallen out of the box. Dawn knelt down by her and started to help pick everything up.

Buffy froze, in her hand was the blanket Spike had always used when he ran around in the daytime. Someone had used it to wrap the mantle clock in. Dawn looked at Buffy, and then at the blanket. "I miss him too." Dawn said. Buffy looked at Dawn and suddenly burst into tears. Dawn hugged Buffy close and rocked her as she cried. " Why! Why!" Buffy sobbed. " I don't know." Dawn said. " Who in their right mind would pack a mantle clock when they're running from an apocalypse?" Buff pulled back and stared at Dawn. "What?" Dawn shrugged "It must have been Anya." Buffy laughed, and raised a shaky hand to wipe away her tears. "Yes it must have been Anya." And then fell silent Anya had died too.

Xander walked trough the door and tripped over them. The stack of boxes in his arms went flying."Alexander Harris watch where you're going!" cried Buffy, rubbing an arm that had been accidentally kicked By Xander. "What? You were sitting in front of the door! A less sane person would think you wanted to be tripped over. So don't blame me." Xander said faking rage at Buffy's words. Buffy smiled, a watery smile still riddled with tears, but a smile nonetheless. Xander smiled back. "There! Haven't seen one of those on your face since we left." Buffy's smile faded. Suddenly she stood up and hugged Xander. "Hey don't I get one too?" Dawn asked jokingly. Buffy turned slightly and pulled Dawn into the hug.

"Aww, it's a Kodak moment." Buff, Xander, and Dawn craned their necks to see who had spoken. Andrew stood in the doorway. "Group hug!" he suddenly cried and ran forward and wrapped his arms around all of them. "Andrew, you're choking me." Dawn squeezed out. "Sorry." Andrew let go and stepped back. "Um, what happened here?"

The others **(it's a cool movie, have you seen it? Sorry I'll let you back to the story)** turned around and viewed the chaos that was now Buffy's apartment. "Oops!" said Xander, "Sorry about that Buff." Dawn turned to her, "Yah, we'll clean it up."

"I won't."

They looked over at Andrew who was inching his way back out the door. "No you won't." said Buffy. Xander stared at Buffy. "He won't?" Andrew nodded furiously, "That's right! You heard the Slayer, I'm not helping clean up." Buffy nodded, and grabbed Andrew's arm and started marching him out the door. "No," she said, "You'll be helping me carry stuff up the stairs." After they had left Dawn and Xander burst out laughing. "Did you see his face!" Dawn gasped holding her sides. "Yes! Andrew can do a very good trout imitation. We should put it down as his hidden talent." Xander replied. Then the two set about cleaning up the apartment, still laughing.

Whada think? GOOD? Bad? Please review and tell me what u think!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chap!

ShouldbeinHollyWood: thanks 4 reviewing!

**_Life_**

Buffy stared out her now curtained windows and sighed. Life in Rome was boring. She patrolled regularly, but no vamps. _Oh well_,_ at least Dawn's settling in all right._

Dawn had been enrolled in a Catholic Academy in the East Side. Her grades had jumped from the low C's and D's she had been getting in Sunnydale, to high B's and A's. _Those nuns must really know what they're doing. Dawn's even speaking Italian around the apartment these days._

Buffy sighed again. Italian. She had to learn the language around here soon or she'd be ordering the couch to touch her from Tuesday at restaurants, and incorrectly too. _Does anyone around here speak English, other than the nuns? _ Even Xander had caught on to some words and phrases.

"Knock, knock. Hey B." Faith spoke from the doorway. "You going to eat? Jeeves's got some pretty good pasta out here. What's the menu look like from over there?"

"Headache and boredom puree." Buffy replied smiling softly.

"Gross. Maybe you should get out more B. Hey! You know what? Red found a pretty cool looking American club in the South Side. You wanna go?" Faith asked stepping into the room.

"No, but thanks for asking."

"Come on B. Have some fun. Besides you know Dawn is going to find out about this place, maybe we should case the joint before she goes." Faith walked over to Buffy and stared out the window. " Man, they sure keep alleys clean in this town." _Seriously, _thought Buffy, _no vamps, demons or the like anywhere._

"I think I'm going to patrol. The full moon cycle starts tomorrow, maybe some Weres'll get over-happy and come out and play." Buffy said stepping away from the window and walking to her closet. Faith watched her open the door and reach in side and pull out a long, black leather coat. Buffy pulled it on, and started for the door.

"B, why do you do that?" Faith stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Do what?" Buffy asked

"Go out and patrol every time the going's rough or you don't want to talk about something."

"I go off every time I don't want to talk? What about you Faith? You're like Spike; you love violence, a good fight. Especially when you're flustered or upset." Buffy glared at Faith. "So don't you go telling me when I can patrol or when I can't."

"Wow B. You grew a backbone."

"And proud of it." Buffy grinned at Faith, who grinned back. It was like this mostly, between her and Faith, small spats that ended with them being friends. Back in Sunnydale, before... everything, Buffy would have stormed out of the room angry. But now they grinned like life long buddies.

Faith stopped grinning and closed the door to Buffy's room. Faith turned and leaned against the door and folded her arms across her chest. "How you holding up? You seem to be doing better, since you so freely used Spike as an example in your tirade back there, but honestly B. How're you doing?"

Buffy smiled sadly. "I guess I'm doing better. I didn't even notice saying Spike's name back there. That's a start right?" Faith returned the smile and opened Buffy's door. "Yah, B. It's a start."

Buffy kicked at a rock on the sidewalk as she walked towards the closest cemetery, witch was about five miles away. She would have moved into an apartment that was closer but there were no apartments in that part of town. _Stupid Catholics. Whose idea was it to separate the living from the dead? Do they have any idea how much harder they've made my job? _Buffy stopped for moment thinking. _Then again probably not._

She had managed to get out of her apartment without to much difficulty. No, she'd only had to eat a plate of pasta, proof read Dawn's writing assignment, tell Xander how to spell 'fool', explain to Willow why she had to patrol 'right now' and help Giles load the dishwasher. If she hadn't had Faith's help she probably still be back there. Faith had saved her by offering to wash the dishes, correct Dawn's spelling work and to keep Xander from eating the soap in the bathroom ("But it says soy grain!" "That doesn't mean you can eat it Xander.").

Buffy jumped as a police car (ok it was probably _Interpol_ or something like that. Buffy just thought it was easier to say police) with blaring sirens raced past her. Buffy watched the car turn off into a side street and decided to follow it. Not one of her better ideas.

Buffy was panting by the time the police car stopped. _I'm never doing that again! _ Buffy thought as she caught her breath. _Man, I must've run at least ten miles! _ Buffy looked around trying to figure out where she was. Three other police cars were parked outside of an alley. She stood still and watched as the police officers got out of the car and walked up to the other police men that were in the alley.

"Evening Steve. What have you got here?"

"Dead Caucasian female. About 23 years old, 5' 7", no purse or wallet."

"Cause of death?"

"It looks like loss of blood from that wound on her neck. But I won't know for sure until after the autopsy." Steve glanced over at the others. "It looks like there was astruggle."

"Yah, any witnesses?"

"No."

"O.K. pack 'er up and tape it."

_I wonder what's going on? _Buffy hadn't understood any the prior conversation since she didn't speak Italian, and she couldn't see the body. After inching around and standing on her tippy toes for several minutes Buffy decided to take the direct approach.

"Hey, what's going on?"

The officer she had directed the question to, jerked in surprise. He stared at her. _OK, _Buffy thought _I mean who wouldn't stare at a 5'4" girl a leather jacket and stilettos, with her hair all done up like she was going to a party? _ She reached out and waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello? Any body home? I know I'm pretty but don't you think you're overdoing it?" The man flushed. "Stop that." He said grabbing Buffy's arm. "You should go home little girl." Buffy bristled at that._ Little girl? Is that a slur on my size? How rude! I oughtta bet this guy up. _Then Buffy saw the girl.

She was strewn out over several trash bags someone had put out early. One of her legs was bent at an angle that told Buffy that it was broken. So was her arm, and neck, if Buffy was seeing this right. Her long red hair flowed out across the dirty alley floor like a fan. _She must have been beautiful in life, _Buffy thought sadly. Then she saw the bite mark. She had missed it at first because the vamp had drained the girl so dry, she was white, and made it hard to see.

"Come on girl." The policeman tugged on her arm and gave her a pleading glance. Buffy looked at him, gave a sad smile, and walked away.

As she walked back towards the cemetery Buffy pondered what she had seen. _Why drain her that far? They must be really hungry to do that. Which proves that they're hiding from me. But why hide? I know I'm the slayer and all that, but usually they come hunting me, wanting to kill me. _Buffy walked into something and looked up. She saw that she had walked into a headstone. Carefully maneuvering around the headstones Buffy set out through the graveyard.

And walked straight into a vamp. Buffy quickly recovered herself and snapped off a kick at the vamp's head. Which he dodged. The vamp, a middle age looking guy, grinned at her "Slayer!" Buffy looked at him, "and where have you been all my life?" She quipped. Then she charged in and started throwing paunches to his body. The vamp fought back and managed to get a few good ones in, but he was no match for Buffy. She kicked him in the solar plexus and pinned him to a mausoleum. " OK bub, what's going on around here? Why do you guys hide from me? And how long do you think you will last even if you do?" The vamp glared at her, but didn't say a word. "Come on! You're already dead, what have you got to live for? You might as well fess up." Buffy shook her head. _Vamps are soooo stupid._

"You will get you comeuppance Slayer! Just you wait!" The vamp snarled. " Well if that's all you're going give me..." Buffy whipped out a stake and made him a pile of dust.

Buffy stood looking down at the remains of the vamp for a moment. _Maybe Rome won't be so boring after all._

So? Whadda think? I live for reviews! Who can tell me the BTVS quote that was in this chap?

O and unintentional slur on Catholics srry


	3. Chapter 3

Here I am again! The 3rd chap in 3 days! U should b so proud of me!

ShouldbeinHollyWood: Thanks again 4 reviewing!

Eternalgorithm: Thanks 4 reviewing! I love SPIKE 2 but i don't think he'll b showing his face in this fic, becuz this is what happens 2 Buffy during Angel season 5. But i do have a sequal in mind that is what happens after angel season 5 ends that he will b in 4 sure!

**_The Pack _**

Dawn slammed her locker shut. Then set off down the hallway just as the bell rang. As the other students ran for their classes, Dawn headed for the library. She had joined a study group who got to use First period for their activities. Today they were studying occults and mythologies. Dawn smiled, if only these students knew how real some of the stuff they were going to study really was. She pushed open the library door and was greeted by a draft of cool, dry air.

It was dark in the Library, the only light coming from personal reading lamps that were positioned by each chair. That was another reason Dawn liked the library, the chairs, were huge! Each one was about the size of an easy chair, very well padded, and purple. Dawn wasn't sure why but the purple gave off a feeling of calmness and serenity. But then again, she was pretty sure the Head Librarian was a cleric, who might have cast some spell, or maybe just prayed over them, seeing as how they were Catholic.

The study group was held in one of the back rooms, and you had to walk all the way through the stacks just to get there. Even though it was a Catholic school, not everyone who went there was a very pious Catholic, or even Catholic at all, so you had to be careful when walking in the stacks. Other wise you might walk in on something you didn't want to see. Not that it happened very often, the librarians patrolled the stacks so much you couldn't turn around without seeing one.

Dawn reached the door to the back room at the same time as one of the study group founders, Marissa Grey. Dawn really liked Marissa, and they were sort of friends. The tall, thin girl smiled at Dawn and held the door open for her. "Hi, Dawn. How have you been?" Marissa asked. "I'm fine, you?" Dawn replied. "I'm afraid I haven't been feeling so well lately." Marissa confessed. "Oh really? Why?" asked Dawn, who took another look at her, Marissa's brown eyes seemed rather dull and her skin pale. "Not sure really, the doctors don't know." Marissa laughed ruefully and shook her head, causing her long auburn hair to dance, and her earrings twinkle. "But then do they ever really know?"

Dawn laughed also. "Not really, but sometimes they do." The girls stepped into the room and grabbed some seats.

As Dawn got her books out of her bag, she took a look around at the other teens. Like Marissa most of them looked tired and their eyes lacked their usual luster. Anabaena Smathings, a small quiet girl who was a math wiz, looked positively gray. _Maybe some kind of virus is going around. _The whole group was quiet, waiting for their last member to show. Dawn looked around the group again smiling, she was glad to be here. This study group was made up of some of the smartest teens Dawn had ever met. All of them had a specialty, Anabaena was a math wiz, Marco Hastings was a spelling guru, Marissa was the Queen of Latin, Sarai Kalderon was a Science genius, Dante Carter was a Vocabulary nut, Adrian Washburn was King of Writing, and Fae Winters the History Shaman. These weren't the only students here, there were four other teens besides Dawn and the founders, in the group, and like Dawn they didn't seem to be particularly brilliant in anything.

Fae burst through the door a few moments later. He grinned an apology to everyone and sat down. Dawn scrutinized him. Fae was 6'5" and growing, shaggy black hair, bright green eyes, thin (_but muscular_), pale, and the enthusiasm of a four year old. _Fae seems fine. I wonder why all the others are sick? _Dawn shrugged and turned her attention to Sarai who had stood up to speak.

"I am home!" Dawn slammed the door shut and kicked off her pumps. "Hey Dawnie, how was school?" Dawn smiled; it was nice to hear Buffy's voice when she got home. "Yah, what did you learn about today?" Willow asked walking into the kitchen. Dawn browsed through the cupboards looking for a snack. "Oh, nothing, just vampires and werewolves." Willow choked on her drink and Buffy almost dropped plates she was holding. "What…WHAT!" Buffy said. "Where, what class was this?" Dawn laughed. "No class, study group. We're doing occults and mythology this week. You should have seen your faces; you were all 'Whah!' It was so funny!" Buffy looked at Willow. "And what study group is this?" Dawn sighed, "Come on, Buffy, remember last week I told you that I had been invited into one of the A groups at school?" Buffy gave Dawn a look. "Yah, but I didn't really understand what you meant." Willow snuck around Dawn and took the plates from Buffy. "So, who all's in this group? The nerds and the geekies?"

Dawn shook her head, "No, it's actually made up of a lot of the popular kids." Buffy looked at Dawn and raised her eyebrows, "Really? Now that's surprising." Dawn nodded in agreement. "Yah, I was really surprised that they let me in. I've never been popular before." Willow snorted, "It's not that surprising, Dawn. Your very smart." Dawn laughed, "OK, I'm going to do my homework."

Faith stood on top of the tallest mausoleum in the graveyard. From this lofty perch she viewed the whole eastern half of the cemetery. It was the night of the full moon, and Faith was on Werewolf patrol. Normally on such nights she would be checking the hot spots in town, but Willow had read somewhere that the Roman wolves ran in packs that met up in the Northbridge Cemetery, before going out. So here she was checking it out. Buffy had taken the west side. Well actually they flipped for it. The west side had a whole lot more mausoleums than the east side, so you had to patrol more carefully to make sure nothing jumped out at you. As much as Faith liked to fight and patrol, she also liked to avoide as much work as possible.

"Faith!"

Faith jumped off the mausoleum and made her way over to where Buffy was. "What's going on B? I haven't seen anybody, maybe Red was wrong." Buffy shook her head and started off through the cemetery. "No, I don't think so, Faith. Will isn't wrong very often, and almost never about stuff like this."

Faith hopped over a tombstone and looked at Buffy. "I don't know B. I mean, this place is dead! No vamps, no demons, why should the werewolves show?" Buffy glared at Faith, "Because it's the full moon that's why! Good grief, Faith, what more reason do you want?" Faith sighed and kicked at some grass. "I don't know B. It's just hard you know? Moving from a place like Sunnydale where you had to patrol every night or things would get out of control, to this! It's just boring."

Buffy was about to reply when she heard something. Motioning for Faith to stay where she was, Buffy crept forward. She had just rounded a huge tombstone, when a howl filled the air. Buffy froze and stood listening to the eerie sound. _Man, that just creeps me out! Oz never howled like that, wonder what's going on. _More howls rose, answering the first. Buffy looked back at Faith, who gave a wry smirk. Buffy paused and waited for Faith to catch up. Then the two slayers started out in the direction the howls seemed to be coming from.

They found the werewolves in the south side of the cemetery outside of the Victrith Mausoleum. The slayers gaped at them. They were different from the way Oz looked when he changed. These wolves were bigger, and had no resimbilance whatsoever to a gorilla. They're fur was sleek, and their bodies thin. If one of them stretched out to it's full height it would probably be seven feet tall **think Lupin in HP only more wolfy and cooler**. Faith was the first to brake the relative silence, "You go first." Buffy rolled her eyes, "Thanks a lot."

HAHAHA! My first cliffhanger! Fear me! Fear the power! Srry bout that but I just had an excelemt horse lesson and I am feeling GOOD!

Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

O.K. this chap was a little harder 2 rite. I new what I wanted but wasn't sure as 2 how 2 rite it. And school has given me a serious brain cramp. So here goes nothing.

ShouldbeinHollyWood: Thanks 4 the review! I'll try 2 put some Xander and Andrew in this chap but I don't think it will happen, mayb next chap. O and what does this mean (buffy quote:dawn: 7th season)? It sounds like sumthin I should no, but my brain is blank.

RadioFreeGirl: What's so funne?

Michaelkosi13: Thanks 4 the review, there will b some stuff on the SIT now slayers soon. Mayb this chap.

And to ne 1 else who reviewed and I missed: Thanks 4 reviewing!

O and I no that at the first chap I was only doing disclaimer once, but I'm going to do it again. Remember when I said all the characters belong 2 Joss Whedon? Well, I lied. I own the Pack, and im working on buying SPIKE. Hehehe (You cant have him, Joss, get off!).

**_ Truth_**

Buffy and Faith watched as the huge creatures milled about. They seemed to be waiting for something. Sure enough, less than five minutes later another Werewolf showed up. He was bigger than the others, and as black as the surrounding shadows, whereas the others were hues of brown and gray. He also had a more lupine appearance. His muzzle was longer, and his limbs not as stretched out and human appearing. His fur was thick and long, it hung off his body like… well, hair. He was obviously the Alpha Male, and the wolves followed him. _Whoa! Big puppy._

"So, now what?" Faith asked Buffy, "Do we rush 'em? Charge right in and beat them to pieces?"

Buffy just looked at Faith. "What are you crazy? These guys are like three times our size! And incase you didn't notice, there are nine of them. We wouldn't last five minutes, and if we did you can be sure we would have been bitten at least once. I don't know about you. But I don't want to spend the rest of my life as a werewolf." Buffy shook her head incredulously and looked back at the werewolves. They were gone! _OK, what just happened?_ "Where did they go?" Buffy asked looking around.

"Behind us." Was Faith's reply. Buffy whorled around, yup, Faith was right, they were behind them. Infact, they were close behind them, so close that when Buffy turned around she was looking right into the green eyes of the black wolf. _Wow, and I thought MY eyes were green. _"Um, hi guys! This your cemetery? Sorry we were just passing through. We're ah, tourists! Tour-ists. We lost our tour group, but we'll be going now." Buffy laughed weakly, and grabbed Faith's arm. "Come on, let's go." Buffy started dragging Faith towards the exit. "Wait a moment, youngling." Buffy froze. _Who said that? Man, what a voice! Like Darth Vader's or something, really deep. But for some bizarre reason reminds me of velvet, weird. _Faith glanced at Buffy nervously, "B…" The voice spoke again, and Buffy realized it was the wolf speaking, "Be calm, we shall not harm you." Buffy turned around and stared at the wolf, "You expect us to believe that? What are you crazy? You're Werewolves! Why should we trust you?"

The wolf suddenly howled, in a deep bass like his voice, and the others joined in. The other howls didn't make the hair stand up on the back of Buffy's neck like his did. The bizarre song echoed around the cemetery, and was answered by distant howls, none so eerie as the werewolves'. "Our brothers know we hunt this night." The wolf that had spoken was a smoky gray, her voice lighter and a whole lot easier on the ears. Buffy didn't like the sound of that, "Hunt, hunt what? What's going on? Who was that? Who are you?" The black wolf looked at her and then sat down on his haunches. "I am Luca Stormpaw, and this is my pack." He nodded to the gray wolf, "This is my Beta, Hura Veilsong. The large brown on the far right is Faithful. The light gray beside him is Marianna Crowfoot. The brown on her left is Calla Thinice. The silver on her right is Kipcha Ironpike. The two browns to his left are Imari Fleetwind, and Dusc. The reddish brown next to Hura is Balkar Longsight. As a pack we are known as the Direwolves." Luca turned his eyes back to the slayers, "You are the Originals."

Buffy gaped at him, _Originals? Original what?_ "Cool." Faith elbowed Buffy, "Hey B, we're famous!" Buffy glared at Faith. "Yah, but famous for what?" Luca looked amused by this question. "For being The Original Slayers of course." Buffy and Faith stared at him, confused. "What do you mean Original Slayers?" Faith snorted, "Yah, we're not that old." Luca shifted impatiently, "That is not what I meant, I…" He cut himself off in mid sentence and sniffed the air. "Balkar, Hura!" The wolves responded to an unspoken command, and dashed off towards the north side of the cemetery.

The whole pack was on its feet, prowling, and waiting for the scouts to return. Luca was the only wolf sitting. Buffy sighed and turned to Faith, "What do you want to do after this?" Faith shrugged. "I don't know, patrol the downtown clubs or something." Buffy shook her head, typical Faith, always wanting to party. Buffy sat down on a headstone and looked at Luca. "What did you tell them to do?" Luca glanced at her before returning his gaze to the north. "There was a disturbance in the north end. I sent them to do some reconnaissance." He paused and said as an after thought, "And bring back the cause." Buffy nodded, that made since. "Um, I don't want to be rude or any thing but, what kind of Werewolves are you guys? I've never met a Were that could talk before, and certainly not one of your size." Luca turned toward her again and this time his eyes stayed on Buffy. "We are older and more pure than any werewolf you would have seen before, Slayer. Any werewolf you might have seen would be a hybrid, and mostly human. We have been werewolves for the majority of our human lives. The creature Oz, has only been wolf for six years, too short a time to be like us."

Buffy gaped at him, "How do you know Oz?" Luca looked away, this time to the east. "He came to us in his search for a cure."

"Did you help him?"

"No."

"Why not? He obviously needed your help."

"He wanted to be cured as if from some illness. We could not help him in that way, for we do not see our Change that way. And so I turned him away, to the east, and to the shamans of the Buddha."

"Why do you say 'we could not help him' but 'I turned him away'?"

Luca sighed, "Because my pack wanted to search with him, Hura wished to research the ancient Ones and see if they had a cure, an antispell for the wolf. It was my decides ion to turn him away, the pack wanted to help."

"But what harm would it do, to help him look? Why refuse that?"

"Because there is no cure for something as strong as this. Like the curse of the vampire, the only way to end it is death." Luca shook his head and looked at her with sad eyes. "There are some things you cannot change no matter how hard you try." Buffy understood._ Just like I couldn't stop being the slayer. _

The two that had been sent out returned at a fast lope. There was blood on their muzzles and the light of battle was in their eyes. Hura stepped up to Luca, "Vampires. They thought they could walk about on our night." She gave a short bark of laughter, "They were wrong." The other werewolves laughed at this. Luca grinned, it was an evil grin that sent shivers down Buffy's spine. "Let us remind them why they fear." And with that they all fanned off through the cemetery and out into Rome itself, searching for more vamps to kill.

Buffy and Faith were left standing alone in by the huge mausoleum. "Well that was interesting." Buffy turned to Faith, "Come on, we should get back and tell Giles about this." Faith was still staring after the werewolves, at Buffy's words she blinked and glanced at Buffy. "Already? Jeeves won't expect us back for another hour at least. Since we're already out here we might as well check out some clubs. Please, I mean we've been working all week, why not have some fun for once. Come on B, whadda say?" Buffy gave Faith a sideways glance, "What kind of clubs?" Faith grinned.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

OK onward to the next chap. Srry bout ne confusion caused by the jumping around in my chaps. I had spacer thingys between them but when I post they disappear. So im going 2 try some different 1s this time and they might work. O and I don't really no a whole lot about Celtic mythology and I hope I don't offend ne 1 by the made up excerpt in the story.

ShouldBeInHollyWood: It took me a while on some of the names, but most of them were ec cuz I read books with wacky names in them and then I just change 'em a bit. I'm trying really hard to put some Xan-man & Drew in it, but im not sure what 2 make them do. Suggestions?

EternalGorithim: Thanks; I thought that last chap was pretty cool 2. I have never cn Underworld but have kinda wanted 2, is it good? And what is a Gorithim, that u call urself an eternal 1?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**_ Learning _**

Giles stared down at the pile of books and papers that littered his table. Not an unusual sight in his home but one that was becoming increasingly tiresome. _Ever since Buffy told me about the werewolves and what they said about Oz and the vampires my workload seems to have tripled._ It was hard being the only Watcher among fifty or more slayers, not to mention Willow, Dawn and the havoc Xander and Andrew always seemed to be stirring up. Just last week they had opened a small portal and had then spent the rest of the day being chased around by Vampire Bunnies. And then they had the nerve to say that it was Giles's fault and he should have been more careful as to where he placed his books. Giles snorted at the memory, _My fault indeed. Those two young rips would be rude to the pope. _

Giles was currently searching his books for the names that Buffy said the werewolves called themselves. So far he'd had no luck at all. _I had thought that the name Luca Stormpaw sounded familiar, and I'm quite sure I've read it somewhere. _Struck with a sudden thought, Giles rushed over to one of the many bookshelves that stood up against the walls of the room. Running his fingers down the spines of the books until he had come to the one he wanted. It was titled: _Fearless, a study of mythological Beasts_. Giles hurriedly flipped through the pages of the book, finally stopping on page 377._ Ah yes, here it is._

In Celtic mythology the god of the wolves was commonly referred to as Luca. He was said to be a terrifying sight, over seven feet tall, covered in hair and having teeth five inches long. It was also rumored that he could walk on two legs like a man. The Wicca of the Celtic village of Hornburg, spoke with the resident werewolves about him and discovered the wolf name for their god: _Brodesh_, which translates, Stormpaw.

There were several incidents in the late 1200's, lack of rain, massacres of sheep and chicken that were blamed on Stormpaw. But research by the Counsel of Watchers has discovered the real cause of these happenings was a Gamlish demon, and so Luca Stormpaw has been discarded as legend only.

Giles stared at the page for a moment before putting the book down on the table and pouring himself a cup of tea. _A god. The leader of this pack, the Direwolves has named himself after a god. How very foolish of him. Gods are very temperamental, hard to deal with. I wonder what He thinks of all this. _But then of course the god may just be pure legend and not real at all. _That would explain why the Werewolf would dare to call himself by such a name. And besides, he's the wolf not me, he would know if his god was real or not. Or would he?_ Giles knew some that people did not believe in gods, even if they were of the same kind. The Luca Stormpaw Buffy had met may not believe in, or even know about his namesake.

Oh, well. At least the finding of this one name had given an idea as to where to look for the other names. And it had jogged his memory so now he remembered that he had also read about a Hura Veilsong somewhere, and Balkar Longsight sounded Russian. He'd better get to researching, and maybe call Willow and some of the slayers to help him. But he would not call Xander or Andrew._ No I most certainly will not. _It might be nice to be sure of their location and what they were doing, but the mere thought of having to watch their antics gave Giles a headache. _Buffy said that Dawn was doing mythology in school this week; perhaps she would like to help._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dawn shoved her books in her locker and got ready for a free period, study group had been canceled because every one besides Dawn, Marissa and Fae, were sick. _What's going on? _They were the only kids in the whole school that were sick, and Dawn hoped fervently that she didn't get sick too. Marissa looked kinda gray but still came to school. Fae looked as fine as he did the other day, and Dawn didn't feel sick. _Maybe they went out to eat and ate some bad noodles or something._

Dawn decided to do to the Library and do some studying, maybe she would get that History report done so she could go with Willow and Faith to one of the better clubs they had found. _Maybe Fae will be in the Library and he can help me. _Dawn grinned at the thought; she would definitely be done in time with Fae's help. He knew all the answers in history class. _And he's VERY good looking. Which is a major plus, I mean how often is it that you find a smart cute guy?_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Buffy paused in her routine to look around the gym at all the other slayers working out. They were strong. They had the power. _Beauty and a kick-but fight routine, what more could evil ask not for?_ Buffy winced as Xander got kicked ribs by the slayer he was holding the board for. The girl immediately told Xander it was his fault, he was holding it to high. Xander stared at her in disbelief. Buffy clapped a hand over her mouth so Xander wouldn't see her laughing.The girl who had kicked Xander was a newbie to the slayer gig, like most of the girls in the room; they hadn't found Ashley until last week. So she was way out of it, and there was the fact that she was a bit of a bimbo, total airhead. But then since she was only seven years old and Xander was holding the board a little too high, she could be excused.

Last week Buffy had bullied Andrew and Xander into helping out with the training. It was going pretty well, surprisingly enough. With the exception of the boys getting beat up, there were no problems or complaints. In fact the newest slayers and the young ones all seemed too much in awe of Xander and Andrew to give them a hard time. Some of the girls had even formed an Andrew Fan club, and had taken up talking like him. And it wasn't just the younger girls; a lot of the older girls had crushes on Xander. _Which stands to reason, he's not a bad looking guy. Just a bit of a dope really. _

Buffy finished up her routine with a few choice paunches and kicks. She picked up her towel and headed for the showers. Despite having little slayage to do she was feeling good. Strong. _Well I pretty much always feel strong._ She was surprised she felt this way really, she hadn't had a good slay since Sunnydale. _Last night was no exception. Man its no wonder the vamps are hiding. I wouldn't want to meet any of those werewolves in an alley after dark. _Buffy shuddered just thinking about it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After Buffy had showered she headed for Giles' loft. As she walked along the street she noticed again how clean every thing was. _How do they do it? Do they have some kind of demon that eats trash or something? Is there even such a thing as a demon that eats trash? _Buffy shook her head and walked on.

Giles lived in what Faith called the 'snooty side of town'. All the high dollar apartments and flats were on this side of town, all the ones she couldn't afford. Giles had offered, but Buffy decided to foot the bill herself. Most of the other slayers could afford to live in this end either, and it made Buffy feel more like one of them to live with them. Almost literally, as more than half the apartments in her complex were rented by slayers. Xander and Andrew lived with Giles until they could afford a place of their own. Willow had offered and so had Buffy, for them to live with them and give Giles a break. But Giles thought it more proper for all the guys to be in the same house. Buffy could see the reason in that, besides if the boys lived near the slayers they would probably be mobbed or something. That made Buffy laugh; she was still having trouble believing Andrew had a Fan club.

Buffy got to Giles' door and raised her had to knock, only to have the door be opened before she could. Giles' anxious face appeared in the doorway. "Buffy I'm so glad you're here. I have some important news."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

More cliffies! And I'll have u no this is my second posting 2day! YAY ME! Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

ShouldBeInHollyWood: Thanks I was happy 2. That's kewl that we had the same ida. I guess that's what we get 4 being friends 4 about 7 years. I'm really liken ur HP fic, where did u get the ida?

EternalGorithim: HAHA! We have a winna! I was 1dering when sum1 was goin 2 make that connection. Now can u guess which Were he is?

Hey! Sum of u guys r really mean. U only reviewed once (sobs hysterically) u don't like me! U don't like my story! J/K (evil laughter)! Had sum of ya fooled didn't I? And if I didn't please act like u did. I don't mind really, but u might want to keep and I out 4 a crazy girl waving a stick, and shouting about injustice ne way. You no, just in case. There r a lot of strange ppl out there and u never no what might happen.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**_More News_**

"So, Giles, what's up? Or in Dawn's words what 'oogly-booglies' are we looking out for now?" Buffy asked Giles while beating a tattoo on the table top with her fingers. Giles polished his glasses and headed for a phone. "Um, shall we call Willow and the gang before we start?" Buffy gave Giles a strange look, "Why?" Giles sighed and put his glasses back on. "Because I have a lot of information to go over and I'd rather not have to go over it twice." Buffy nodded, that made sense, "Ok then, we shall."

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

It had only taken Buffy forty-five minutes to round everybody up. And then they had to wait another half-hour for Dawn, because she didn't want to be left at the apartment alone. When every one was present Giles started his lecture. "As you all know the Buffy and the other slayers have been having a difficult time finding vampires to slay." And here Andrew interrupted, "What? There have been slaying problems? No body told me about this. Why didn't any one tell me about this? I could help."

"Andrew, I do believe you have hit the nail with the hammer."

Andrew glared at Xander, "and what is that supposed to mean?" Xander snorted, "What do you think it means, shorty." Andrew gasped and placed a hand over his heart, "Xander how can you be so cruel. I am a very important asset to the gang."

"Oh yah, prove it!"

"I'm here at this meeting aren't I?"

"Andrew, you're here because you heard me talking with Buffy and begged to come along."

Andrew threw himself across the room and body slammed Xander. Well, actually he just sort of walked over to Xander and sat on him. Buffy rolled her eyes and looked at Dawn, who smirked. "And you thought I was immature." Buffy grinned, "Yah, but they're boys."

"Sooo?"

"Boy's are supposed to be immature until they graduate from college. And as we both know, neither of these guy's even went to college."

Dawn laughed, and then sobered. "I dunno Buffy, there are a lot of mature guys at my school."

"Really, name 'em."

Dawn blushed and started stammering, but she was saved from having to answer by Giles who was polishing his glasses furiously, "Would every one please calm down and listen to me. I have some important news." And then the phone interrupted him. "Want me to rip that out for ya?" a smiling Willow asked a very disgruntled looking Giles. He sighed and pushed him glasses further up his nose, "No thank you, Willow. It might be important."

As Giles went off to answer the phone the rest of the group tried to untangle Andrew and Xander who were by this time rolling around n the floor. After many failed attempts to explain to Andrew that Xander was joking and he needed to let go of Xander's leg, Buffy and Faith reached in and pulled the two of them apart. "Ok, now Andrew you sit over there and Xander, you sit here by Willow." Buffy heaved a sigh and sat back down next to Dawn.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

An hour later they had gotten no farther than explaining to Andrew what had happened in the cemetery the other night. But at no fault of the teller's, the supposed listener kept interrupting with stupid questions. So after the long boring task of telling Andrew what the going on, they finally got down to business. "So Giles, why are we here?" Giles looked around the room at the Scooby's, "Very well, now that we all know" Here Giles paused to give Andrew a withering glance, "that there have been slow spots in the slaying. We are here to discuss the reason." Another signifigant pause, then "Thanks to the information Buffy and Faith have given me, I have found out some very interesting things about our werewolf friends.

"Their leader calls himself after the Celtic god of the wolves. And his beta is named after a very powerful Wicca Shape shifter, whose favorite form was that of the wolf. The rest of them are named after Native American Spirits and ancient magic users. Balkar Longsight for instance, was a Russian cleric who forsook the church and went off practice the black arts, and it is also believed that he was one of Van Helsing's many alias'."

"Wait a minute! Van Helsing? He's real too?"

"Yes Xander, Van Helsing was or is a real person."

"Was or is?"

"Yes, I'm afraid we are not really sure whether he is dead or not. The Watchers Council was not entirely sure that he was human."

"OK, I'm weirded out how bout you guys?"

Giles took his glasses off and started polishing them, "As I was saying before Xander's interruption, these werewolves seem to have an interest in the names of the old ones. The name of their pack, the Direwolves, most would relate that to the Huns and the Mongols. But it goes back further than that. Back in the days of the old ones there was a mercenary group who rebelled against the tyrannical demons that ruled at that time. They came before the Slayer, and it has been said that the Slayers are all born of their line."

"I'm the descendant of an evil fighting mercenary band? Cool." Everybody looked at Buffy. Buffy looked at everybody. "What? It's not every day you find out where you come from."

"Yes, well, you're not directly descended of course or it would be far too easy to destroy the Slayer."

"Yah, and it would mean you and me were sisters. And I don't know about you, B, but that's too creepy for me."

"Faith, nothing's too creepy for you."

"Well, I don't know about that. I think the lead singer on Green Day is just whacked."

Xander nodded his agreement, "Yah, that mascara makes him look like he's dead." Giles rolled his eyes, "Can we get back on topic please?" Xander looked at his shoes sheepishly, "Sorry Giles."

"Since the Watchers Council has been destroyed, our sources were extremely short in this researching expedition. However I did manage to find out that the werewolves we are dealing with could be at least forty maybe sixty years old. And I'm talking about the werewolf not the human that turns into the werewolf. There has been a pack in Rome for over a hundred years. Some of these werewolves might be apart of one of the original packs."

"Well, it's only a small pack, nine Were's. Not too hard."

"Um, Buffy, I'm afraid the pack is larger than nine."

"How much larger?"

"Well according to my calculations there should be around twenty-five of them."

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

U no I think im getting really fond of cliffies. Mayb ill do them every chap. R&R please! U cant read this story and not review! I even turned off the no anonymous reviewers, so ne1 can review! O and srry 4 always posting these thing late at night, I've just had 2 much 2 do during the day.


	7. Chapter 7

ShouldBeInHollyWood: but I like cliffhangers. They're soooo much fun!

EternalGorithim: O really? Doncha hate that. I've had that prob b4. Except the site wouldn't even let me review at all. O and im still interested in ur penname if u want 2 try again.

OK this chap is intended 2 be just fun. No work no furthering of the story line, just nonsense. Srry if u don't like nonsense but I have a horse lesson 2day and I just can't keep my feet on the ground and so my ritin shall b as follows. Xan-man & Drew sillies so bware.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**_Bad Ideas_**

Xander and Andrew stood outside Dawn's school, waiting for her to come out. Andrew shifted his feet and looked at Xander. "Hey, are we going to have to do this every day?" Xander shook his head, "No, school's out on Saturday and Sunday." Andrew glared at Xander, "I know that. Why do you always treat me like I'm an idiot?"

"Maybe because you are?"

"That is so not fair! You're just as stupid as I am."

"What! No way! I have at least twice your brains."

"Yah, but the ability to speak does not make you intelligent."

"What?"

"You know, Qui Gon, from Star Wars?"

"Duh, I know that, I meant why are you quoting that? I didn't say anything about talking."

"Yah, but I've always wanted to say that."

"Whatever, here comes Dawn."

"Where?"

"What are blind as well as stupid? Right there."

Dawn cut across the school lawn. "Hey guys!" Xander smiled at Dawn and took her bag, "Hey Dawn, you ready to go?" Dawn nodded her reply, and they all walked over to Xander's blue convertible.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dawn opened the apartment door and called into the dark interior, "Hey Buffy, Wilow, I'm home." Dawn walked into the living room to find Willow in the middle of a spell and Buffy reading a book. Buffy looked up and smiled at Dawn, "How was school?" Dawn shrugged, "Ok. Why are all the lights off?"

"Will's doing some kind of spell and one of the ingredients doesn't react well to light."

"Oh. What kind of spell?"

"I don't know, she didn't tell me. You got a lot of home work?" Buffy nodded at the messenger bag Dawn held. Which also happened to be bursting at the seems. Dawn looked down at the bag, "Oh yeah, Sister Joseph gave us a lot of English homework." Buffy lifted an eyebrow, "Sister Joseph? I didn't think guys could be nuns." Dawn rolled her eyes, "Buffy, guys cant be nuns. Nuns are named after saints. After they take their vows and do their novice time the get rebaptized or something like that and then they use the name of their favorite saint as their own."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm going to get started on my homework."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Xander was taking his afternoon nap. He sprawled out over the couch, one arm and leg hanging off. A noise slightly resembling a jackhammer pounding on glass was coming out of his mouth. A polite person would say it was snoring, and regular person, like Andrew would say it was annoying. After they had dropped Dawn off at her apartment complex, they had gone home to theirs. And Xander had promptly whipped out on the couch. Andrew lay on the bed in the next room over with a pillow pulled tightly over his ears. It wasn't helping. Andrew lay listening to Xander for a moment before hurling his pillow at the wall. "WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Andrew bellowed at the wall. Xander ignored him, or maybe he just didn't hear him.

If, on that day, you were walking along the hallway that their apartment was on and paused by their door, you would have heard the sound of snoring. For a half an hour or more, then you would hear music at an earsplitting volume, and then silence, and finally the tortured screams of one sad little man.

And you would know, that it is never a good idea to interrupt Alexander Harris's afternoon nap.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A smiling Xander closed Andrew's door and headed for the kitchen. A few minutes later a sulking Andrew opened his door and walked into the kitchen. He leaned against the kitchen doorway and crossed his arms. After a few minutes of silently watching Xander prepare their dinner, Andrew spoke. "You didn't have to that you know." Xander looked over at Andrew and grinned, "But you look good in a tutu." Andrew huffed, "No body looks good in a tutu, and especially not evil geniuses," Xander rolled his eyes and looked at Andrew, "I thought we already went over this, you're not an evil genious. I do not share rooms with evil geniuses. I kick their buts." Andrew smirked, "Don't you mean, 'you watch Buffy kick their buts'?" Xander waved a dismissing hand in the air, "Same difference."

"It is not!"

"Yes, it is."

"How can it be the same difference? Buffy's a girl."

"Look Tutu Boy, my apartment, my rules. And I say that it is the same difference."

Andrew stomped out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch. Xander fallowed him and stood in front of the couch looking at Andrew. Andrew glared at Xander, "This is so not fair. I get stuffed in a tutu just cuz I stood up for my rights." Xander snorted, "What rights?"

"The right to relax in peace, without being inteupted by the snoring of a large Albanian woman with severe body oder."

"Large Albanian wo… why you little… punk!"

"Is that all you can do? Call me a punk? Huh, no self respecting Albanian woman would resort to calling people punks. Even if she did have body oder."

"ARRGG!"

If after the screaming had stopped you had cared to stay around to see what else you could hear, you would have heard nothing. Until the screaming started again. Then you have heard it go on for a bout a minute, before the screaming was cut off. Causing you to suspect that the screamer had been either gagged or knocked out. And then you would know that it is never a good idea to call Alexander Harris a large Albanian woman with severe body oder.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dawn slammed her math books shut and walked back into the living room. Willow had finished her spell, and was cleaning up. "Hey, Will. What spell did you do?" Willow smiled at Dawn, "Not sure really, the text said something about sunshine and being happy." Willow suddenly stopped smiling, "Dawn, your hair." Dawn shifted nervously and raised a hand to her head, "What? What's wrong with my hair?" Willow frowned, "Nothing, I guess. But when did you decide to dye it yellow?" Dawn looked at Willow in confusion, "Yellow? I didn't dye my hair yellow. I haven't dyed my hair at all" Willow stared back at Dawn in horror, "My spell! It turned your hair yellow!"

"What!"

"Oh, no. Buffy's going to kill me."

"Buffy? You're worried about Buffy killing you? What about me? It's my hair!"

"Oh I'm sorry Dawn. I thought the spell would make it never rain on picnics, or make the day last longer. I didn't think it would turn peoples hair yellow. Wait! Is my hair yellow?"

Dawn shook her head, "No your hair's normal."

"Oh Dawnie I'm sorry. I'll call Giles and we'll start looking for a spell to change it back."

"Can't you do a reversal spell?"

Willow shook her head. "No, this magic is out of a really old book. Reversal spells don't work right on old spells. It would probably turn your hair green or something."

Dawn sat down in the easy chair. "Please hurry Willow. I don't want to go to school with yellow hair."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Andrew stared at Xander in shock, "Mmmmfhm Mhhrmm hhmmmnn." Xander glanced over at him, "What was that Andrew? I cant hear you."

"Hmmff mmrrn mmma."

"What?"

"Hmmmff mmrrn mmma."

"What? Oh right, the gag." Xander reached over and ripped the strip of duct tape off Andrew's mouth.

"AHHH! That hurt you heartless moron. I think my lips are gone."

Xander rolled his eyes, "No your lips are still there. Now what were you trying to say earlier?"

Andrew shugged, "Oh nothing, just that your hair's yellow."

Xander's eyes widened, "What? My hair's yellow? Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Hello, dumb guy! I had duct tape over my mouth remember?"

"Do you want me to put it back on?"

"NO! now will you please untie me, my arms hurt."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OK my emphuria has faded. Now im just kinda bored. Please R&R! I hope yal njoyed the insanity.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, news 4 ne1 and every1 reading this. Stop now. Yes you red correctly, stop reading this fic and go read the prequel _Slipped Away_. It's a 1-shot so it won't take u very long. If u have alredy red it, yay u!

ShouldBeInHollyWood: thank you 4 reading the prequel. U said it was better than _Rome_? I say, DUH! Spike was in the prequel (sorta kinda) there is like, almost NO Spike in _Rome_. And besides I just rote how I thought Buffy should feel about his Death.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_**Have Faith**_

A tall girl with brunette hair was fighting with a guy. She kicked at his head, knocking him back into the side of a headstone. He got up and lounged at the girl. They both fell to the ground. The guy rolled off her and stood up. The girl scrambled to her feet and pulled a stake out of her jacket pocket, and pointed it at the vamp. He snarled at her and threw a right hook. He missed. She didn't. Faith stepped back as the vampire turned to dust. _They are so stupid. Why do I always get to fight the stupid ones? _This had been the fourth vamp she had killed this month. _Back in Sunnydale I would've killed at least fifteen, maybe twenty. Why couldn't we have moved to Cleveland? _Faith sighed and kicked at a tuff of grass. _Because Giles thinks we need a break from Hellmouths._

Faith put the stake back in her pocket and started back to her apartment. Faith lived in the same complex as Buffy and spent most of her time with them. She'd lived with them back in Sunnydale, and it was a little hard to get used to living by her self again. _Willow still stays with Buffy. You'd think she'd move in with her girlfriend. But no. Maybe she thinks B cant handle being alone with Dawn for the rest of her life. _Faith grinned._ Dawnie's like the easiest person to live with. Well Red and Dee have been kinda off each other since Sunnydale, maybe they broke up. _Faith frowned, there were so many slayers and so much stuff to do that she hadn't been paying much attention to what was going on out side of slaying. Faith shrugged, _oh well. It's not my biz anyway. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Faith sat down in front of her TV, just as the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Faith, it's Buffy."

"Oh, hey B. I was just thinking about you." _Actually I was just thinking about inviting Robin over for a movie or something._

"How many vamps have you slayed since we moved here?"

"Uh, six. I think."

"See Giles I told you."

"Told Giles what?" Faith was confused.

"Giles was getting onto me because I've only slayed five vamps. He thinks I should have slayed at least ten. And I told him that none of the other slayers had killed more than ten, and he didn't believe me."

"OK. Hey B, you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Other than my useless patrolling? No I don't think so."

"Good. Is Red doing anything?"

"Not that I know of."

"Great. Oh, and B, what's going on with them?"

"Them, who?"

"Red and Dee."

"Oh. No idea. I think Kennedy's still a little freaked over Willow's wicca stuff. I mean the spell worked right and no black hair and veins, but it was a huge spell and Kennedy might not have really realized how much power Willow had until then."

"That girl has a big mouth, did she say something to Willow that would've upset her?"

"As I said before, no idea."

"Ok. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Faith."

After hanging up with Buffy, Faith plopped back down into her chair in front of the TV.

She sat there for a few minutes, then got up and turned on the radio. _Country music, blah. Ah, here we go._

Faith got up and started washing her dishes while singing along with her one of her favorite Avril Lavigne songs.

Something just isn't right

I can feel it inside

The truth isn't far behind

You can't deny

When I turn the lights out

When I close my eyes

Reality overcomes me

I'm living a lie

When I'm alone

I feel so much better

And when around you

I don't feel

Together

It doesn't feel right at all

Together

Together we built a wall

Together

Holding hands we'll fall

Hands we'll fall

This has gone on to long

I realize that I need

Something good to rely on

Something for me

When I'm alone

I feel so much better

And when I'm around you

I don't feel

Together

It doesn't feel right at all

Together

Together we built a wall

Together

Holding hands we'll fall

Hands we'll fall

My heart is broken

I'm here

My thoughts are choking

On you, my dear

On you, my dear

When I'm alone

I feel so much better

And when I'm around you

I don't feel

Together

It doesn't feel right at all

Together

Together we built a wall

Together

Holding hands we'll fall

Hands we'll fall

When I'm alone

I feel so much better

And when I'm around you

I don't feel

Together

It doesn't feel right at all

Together

Together we built a wall

Together

Holding hands we'll fall

Hands we'll fall

When I'm around you

When I'm around you

I don't feel together, no

I don't feel together, no

When I'm around you

When I'm around you

I don't feel together, no

I don't feel together

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Faith was scared. Running scared. It was dark, too may shadows, she couldn't see. No looking back. She couldn't look back. If she looked back it would be admitting she was scared. Nobody must know she was scared. Her breath came in gasps and her legs felt like rubber. But she couldn't stop. It would get her if she stopped. Then she tripped.

Faith sat up in her bed with a shriek. She stared around her dark bedroom with wide eyes, waiting for something to grab her. _It was a dream, only a dream. Come on Faith, get a grip. _She threw the sheets off her and staggered to the bathroom. She turned the water on and filled up the sink. After splashing water on her face, she felt better. She leaned back against the wall and slid down until she was sitting on the floor._ What kind of dream was that? Maybe I should call Giles. It might be one of these prophetic dreams that B always has. _Faith shook her head._ No, can't be. It was just a nightmare. Running from shadows and imaginary demons, or whatever it was. _Faith shivered. She didn't even know what it was; she just knew she was afraid of it. _OK, moving on. No more thoughts about scary monsters and things that don't exist._

After her slight break down in the bathroom, Faith went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk. She sat down at the table and stared at the phone. _Should I call? No. I'm not going to call._ Faith set her glass down and buried her face in her hands. _They'd probably think I was going off the deep end again. _

Little did Faith know that across the whole world every slayer was waking up screaming. From the same dream.


	9. Chapter 9

Enternalgorithim: that is so cool. I would have never thought of that. And yes it did work so u doesn't have 2 E me. But u can if u wants 2 :)

Have u red Slipped Away? No? Then u shouldn't b reading this. GO READ IT U NUTTER! No offense.

**ATTENTION, IMPORTANT NEWS: **I usually UD almost 1x a day but I have decided to limit my updating to 2 times a week, at the most. I'm doing this so my readers (u) will have more time 2 review. And Songs about Scoobies will no longer b available. If u wish 2 no more about that, E me.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Buffy sat in one of the armchairs in her living room. Her arms were rapped around herself, and her hair hung down around her in strands. In short, she looked a mess. Willow hurried into the room with a steaming mug of tea. "Here you Buffy." Willow sat down across from her and gave her a worried glance, "Are you sure you don't want me to call Giles?" Buffy shook her head, "I'll be fine." Willow frowned. "But, Buffy…"

"No, Willow. It's three-thirty in the morning. We can call Giles tomorrow when he wakes up."

"Very well. We'll call him in the morning. Come on Buffy lets get you back to bed."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After Buffy had gone back to sleep, Willow went back to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of tea. She sat down at the kitchen table and sipped the tea. _What happened? I felt something, right before Buffy screamed. _Willow set the cup down and rubbed her head. _There was a tremor in the magics. Something's happening, something big. Maybe I should call Giles. _Willow looked over at the phone. _No, Buffy said not to, besides Giles will be up in about three hours anyway._ Willow finished her tea and went back to bed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Xander picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Xander, come to Buffy's as soon as possible."

"Ok, Giles, but what's the rush?"

"Something apocalyptic maybe happening, bring Andrew." Then Giles hung up. Xander stared at the phone, "Something apocalyptic, bring Andrew? What good is he going to do?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Giles looked at Faith, "Are you sure?" Faith stared at him, "I was running full out, scared. I have never felt fear like that, not since the First. I'm pretty sure what ever was chasing me wanted to kill me. Ask B." Giles sighed and started cleaning his glasses, "I did. Her description was even hazier than your's was. Bunch of nonsense about shadows and pain."

"Wait a minute, pain? I don't remember any pain, just fear."

"You'll have to ask her, all I know is what she told me."

"Did any of the other slayers have these dreams?"

"Yes, Willow and Kennedy asked around. Every one of the dreams was pretty much the same, shadows, running, and fear. Buffy's was the only one with pain though, the others didn't feel anything."

"Yeah, well B's always been special."

Buffy gave a hollow laugh, "If having painful dreams is what it takes to be special, I don't want to be special." Faith started to reply when the apartment door slammed open to reveal an arguing Andrew and Xander.

"Look, if you hadn't given me such a hard time about breakfast."

"What are you talking about? We haven't had breakfast today."

"Not today, yesterday."

"Hello? Andrew? We didn't have breakfast yesterday, because you threw out all the cereal."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about, you getting onto me because I threw out stale cereal."

"It was not stale! I had just bought it three days ago, it was on sale."

"It was on sale because it was past the expiration date. You bought old cereal."

"How was I supposed to know it was expired?"

"You could've read the box."

"I was on a tight schedule; I didn't have time to read the box."

As Andrew opened his mouth to answer, Giles cleared his throat. Andrew's mouth closed with and audible click and Xander looked at Giles sheepishly. "Sorry Giles." Andrew humphed. Xander looked at him, "What?" Andrew glared, "What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Aren't you going to apologize to me?"

"No."

"What! That is so not fair."

"Will the two of you please be quiet and sit down?"

"Sorry Giles."

After the two boys had sat down Giles cleared his throat again. "You all are here because something disturbing has happened, and we need to discuss it." Giles looked around the room to make sure he had everyone's attention. "Every slayer, that we know of, had a very disturbing dream last night. In this dream the said slayer, was running in a dark place, frightened, and alone. And according to Buffy, in pain." Giles sighed and started cleaning his glasses. "Buffy has been the only slayer that I have interviewed to mention pain. The rest either didn't feel it, or don't remember it." Everyone in the room looked at Buffy. She looked at them for a minute before answering, "I don't know why I felt it, but I did. But I wasn't the one in pain, someone else was." Buffy looked at Giles, "Giles? I'm sorry but I know what I felt. We need to find out who they are, and we need to help them."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Srry so short. Please R&R


	10. Chapter 10

I told u guys id UD 2x a week and I almost 4got 2 rite! AHHHH! Bad me, (slaps self on hand) bad. Hey 4 those of u not on author alert SAS is back under a new title. And 4 those of u who don't know what SAS is, GO READ MY PROFILE! And at the request of my reviewers I changed my genre from fantasy 2 humor.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_**Fear**_

Marissa Grey stood outside the school building clutching her bag. The tall girl glanced around her anxiously, looking for something. Marissa looked down at her watch and frowned. She looked around one more time before walking toward the black firebird in the parking lot. Once she reached the car she rapped on the window. Then she opened the passenger side door and got in.

After she was in the car took off. Dawn got up from where she sat on the steps and frowned,_ I wonder what that was about. _She shrugged, _oh well, not my business. _ Dawn looked at her watch. _Where are Andrew and Xander, they're fifteen minutes late. _ Dawn sighed and started walking in the direction of their apartment. _Why does Xander have to be late all the time? He hardly does anything all day. He doesn't work, why should he be late. _

Dawn jumped as a car pulled up beside her. The window rolled down and Xander stuck his head out. "Sorry Dawnie. I had some stuff I had to wrap up at the gym. Get in and we'll go home." Dawn rolled her eyes and got in the car, "Did you get stuck with picking up all the equipment again?" Xander gave a crooked grin, "No of course not, I just had to… yes I got stuck with cleanup." Dawn laughed, "Why didn't Andrew help you?"

"Because, if he had helped the fan club would have stayed too. And then I'd have had to deal with a bunch of giggling girls along with Andrew's whining."

"Well you would have gotten done faster and then you wouldn't have had to deal with a whole lot of giggling."

"Nah, I just decided I'd play it safe."

"Oh hey. You remember Marissa Grey?"

"Tall skinny girl, invited you into her study group?"

"Yeah, her. She was acting weird today, jumping at shadows and always looking at her watch."

"Maybe she had somewhere she needed to go."

"That's what I thought, but she didn't leave right after school. She just hung around and looked at her watch."

"Maybe she was waiting for her ride."

"No. She got into a car that had been sitting in the parking lot all day."

"Maybe she was supposed to give some one a ride and they didn't show."

Dawn shook her head, "I don't think that's it."

"We're here."

Dawn got out of the car and headed up the stairs to Xander's apartment. She hurried into the living room and dumped her books on the floor. Andrew stepped out of the kitchen wearing and apron and oven mitts. "Oh, hey Dawn. Have a good day at school?" Dawn looked at Andrew, "Yeah, it was okay, I guess." Andrew nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Dawn looked over at Xander, "What is he doing in there?"

"Cooking I guess. He didn't like mine, so I told him he could cook the meals."

"That was risky. You could have been eating take-out food for the rest of your life."

Xander shrugged, "It would have been a good break." Dawn stared at him. He gave a sheepish grin. "I was starting to dislike my cooking too." Andrew stuck his head out of the kitchen, "Duh! Canned soup and hamburgers, breakfast, lunch, and dinner." He wrinkled his nose, "Gross." Dawn laughed as Xander launched himself at Andrew and the two of them collapsed in a heap.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Marissa got out of the car and waved goodbye to the driver. She then turned around and walked up an alley. She froze halfway through and glanced around warily. There was a crash from behind her and she whorled around. A vampire stood there, beside the trashcan he had knocked over. Marissa Stared at him, and then looked at her watch, it was only five O' clock. The sun didn't set for another hour at least. The vampire smiled at her confusion and stepped forward. Marissa raised and eyebrow, "You guys are getting bolder aren't you?" The vamp stopped, his turn to be confused, "I don't know you do I?" Marissa grinned, "You know me, you just don't recognize me yet."

Marissa's grin turned predatory and her face lengthened. The vamp watched in surprise as Marissa turned into a wolf. Now the vamp was really confused, _what's going on here? She must be some kinda witch or something to turn into a wolf. But she said I know her, and I don't know any witches. _The vamp stepped back and started to circle the wolf warily. _Full moon's not till next week and besides, it's daytime. She also doesn't look like a werewolf. Just a plain old wolf, like they have in the zoo. _ The gray wolf turned yellow eyes to the vampire and snarled. "Still don't recognize me?" The vamp gave one horrified whimper before he was silenced forever.

Marissa stood up and shook the dust from her jacket,_ why do they always make such a mess? _She sighed and started back up the alley. "That was very foolish." Marissa stopped and rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry if I have offended you by my methods of extermination." A man stepped out of the shadows, "I'm not offended, just annoyed." Marissa kicked at a piece of trash and scowled, "My apologies." Then she murmured almost as an after thought, "I was just trying to put the fear of the wolf in them."

The man sighed and put his hands in the pockets of his duster, "The pack has put so much fear in them that they hardly hunt at night anymore. In the past five months more vamps have died from starvation than from staking. What more do you want?" Marissa balled her hands into fists, "I want them to leave. I want them to leave this world, this plane of existence, and never come back." The man's blue eyes glared at her, "Stupid." Marissa stared at him, mouth open in shock. "Why do you wish the vampires gone? I know they are irritating and they hurt innocents, but what do you think will happen if they leave? What will come in their place? Something much more fearful than vampires, I can tell you that. The old ones might even come back. So do not wish for their extermination, that may come soon enough."

"What? How?"

He snorted, "The slayers. That fool witch made all potentials, into slayers. She should have reversed it after the battle. Now there are thousands of them. The age of the vampire is ending, and the age of Death beginning. The slayers will die out once the vampires are gone, and we will fight alone. Against the worst sorts of demons you can ever imagine."

Marissa gaped at him in horror, "Is there any thing we can do?"

"No." he turned and walked back into the shadows, disappearing.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Marissa trudged onward to her house, thinking about what he had said. _More demons? Worse demons? He must mean the purebreds, the untainted. Ubervamps, and other horrors. No wait, no ubervamps, he said the age of the vampire was ending. _Marissa shivered when she thought about the rest of that prophecy. _The age of Death. What is that? Are Zombies going to take over the world? _Marissa snorted at the thought. _I better let the others know what's going on._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Buffy stared at the punching bag. Normally she'd be punching it but there was a little problem. That problem being the fact that it was on the floor. On the other side of the room. _What on earth? _Buffy looked around the room at all the people staring at her. Xander was the first to speak, "Buffy, what did you do?" She stared back at him, "I don't know. All I did is punch it." Xander looked at her in disbelief, "Are you sure that's all you did?" Buffy nodded, "I'm sure." Giles put down the pads** (Get ur minds out of the gutter) **he had been holding for Faith and shrugged. "Perhaps the chain was weak, and it snapped." Xander snorted, "Well, even if it wasn't weak it still snapped."

"Perhaps all of your frustrations over the dreams caused you to strike out harder than usual."

"I dunno, Jeeves. B's been beating up on that bag all week, I think the chain just snapped from stress."

"Yeah, Buffy's stress."

"Very funny Xander. Maybe you should take a break Buffy, go for a walk?" Giles asked looking concerned.

Buffy nodded. She sure felt like she needed a break. All of them did. They had been having the dream every night for the past week and every one was getting sick of it. Andrew was starting to have nightmares about having nightmares. _Or at least that's what he said. _ She pulled on her jacket and walked off down one of the side streets. She couldn't understand what was going on. _They're like prophetic dreams but Giles can't find any reason for us to be having them. _Buffy sighed and sat down on a park bench. _We have got to figure this out._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

So, hows every body been? Good? Good. Now review!


	11. Authors Note

Ok guys im gonna get very selfish on u in a min. I have decided 2 wait until I have 25 reviews b4 I post another chap. Srry.

Im kinda disappointed in **_Rome. _** I just cant seem 2 figue out what 2 do with the story. I feel like the past chaps have been very boring and ive been takin along time to progress my story and im srry. I dunno, I feel like I should just quit w/rome and go on to the sequal. Cuz I no the sequal, I have it planned out already. I don't want 2 stop riten **_Rome_**, but im just soo discouraged. In the last chap I tried 2 get the plot moving but I don't know what 2 do. I need some HELP! Some idas ne thing!

If u haven't felt like the story is boring or poorly riten: thanx.


	12. Chapter 11

To Wentzie72, ShouldBeInHollyWood and Eternalgorithim: THANK U! u guys r so sweet. I will not stop ritin **_Rome _**so no worries. I wasn't feelin very well and was kinda bummed. I don't know why. I've had this week off school! But my 'rents aren't here, so ive been missin them(I think). Well on with the story(I decided being selfish wasn't very Christian like). I hope this chap answers yawl's Qs.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_**What's going on here?**_

Buffy grabbed the nearest vamp and hauled off with a punch. The vamp slammed into the alley wall and crumpled into a heap. Faith pulled a stake and dusted him. Buffy whorled around and checked for vamps. Not a one. Buffy looked around her in confusion, _what happened? There was a whole bunch of them a minute ago. _She turned to Faith, "Did you already get the other vampires?" Faith shook her head, "No."

A mist had filled the alley and turned the air chilly. _What is going on? _Buffy slid a dagger out of her sleeve. Faith glanced around the alley shaking her head; "There is something wrong with this town." Buffy walked toward the open end of the alley cautiously. "You know what Faith? I think I agree with you." Faith grinned and put the stake back in her pocket. As they walked toward the apartment complex the fog seemed to follow them. "Weird." Muttered Faith.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"There was a… something. It moved… there it is!"

"Where? I don't see anything B. Are you sure your on heads on right?"

Buffy glared at Faith, "Hey, you're the crazy one, not me."

"Then why are you the one seeing things?"

"Because she has good eyesight."

Buffy and Faith stiffened in surprise. Buffy turned her head slowly looked for the speaker, when someone stepped out of fog. At first they couldn't tell what it was, demon, or human. Buffy squinted at the figure came closer. _It's a boy. No not boy, teenager, maybe Dawn's age. _He was tall about 6' 3" or more, he wore a leather motorcycle coat and jeans. On his feet, big black boots _like Spike's_, and beside his feet was a gray wolf. It walked alongside him, like a pet. Faith stepped back as they came closer, "Okay, who are you?" The teen smiled, but it was an indulgent smile, like he was talking with a five year old. "I am a werewolf."

"Okay, Mister Werewolf, what's your name?"

"I have many names."

"What name can we call you?"

"Luca Stormpaw."

Buffy and Faith gaped at in realization. Faith shook her head furiously, "Wait a minute, aren't you kinda young to a pack leader."

"How old were you when you found out you were the slayer?"

Faith had to think about that for a minute, " Eighteen, I think **(ne body no 4 sure?). **"

He looked at Buffy expectantly. "Um, sixteen."

He smirked, "Don't you think that's a little young to be saving the world?"

"Well how old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Really? And how long have you been a werewolf?"

"Thirteen years."

Buffy stared at him _thirteen years? That means he was five when he was bitten. _Faith pointed to the wolf beside him, "And who is that? Or is it just a wolfy pal?" Luca glanced down at the wolf, "No. This is Hura." Buffy was shocked out of her silence, "What? I thought you only turned on the full moon. And didn't look like your average wolf when you did." Hura changed from wolf to human, a smooth fluid transformation. She glanced at Luca before answering Buffy, " We are Direwolves. The only involuntary change is on the full moon." Faith was confused, "So you like have magic that lets you turn into a wolf anytime you want?"

Luca heaved a sigh, "Sort of, we were bitten on dark holidays. The magics that surround these days is very powerful, and any other magic done on that day has some of that dark magic tunneling through it."

Now Buffy and Faith were really confused, "Dark holidays? Tunneling? What?"

Hura spoke before Luca could, "Look, just take us to your watcher. We have other things we have to discuss also."

Buffy looked at Faith, who shrugged. "Okay. Come on."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Fae? Marissa?" the two of them stared at Dawn, and Fae gave a weak smile, "Hello Dawn."

"What are you guys doing here?"

Buffy cut in, "Fae? Fae Winters? That guy you had a date with last Friday?" she turned and stared at him, "Your Fae Winters?" He nodded and gave her a sheepish smile. "My little sister is dating a werewolf?" Dawn looked from Buffy to Fae, from Fae back to Buffy, "What are you talking about?" Willow cut in, "Did somebody say werewolf? Where?"

"You're looking at one." Willow jumped at Fae's statement and gaped at him, "What? Aren't you the guy Dawnie had a date with last week?" Fae rolled his eyes, he was getting tired of this conversation, "Yes I am. But I'm not here to talk about that. I'm here to talk about"

"The end of the world?" Giles glared from where he stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Something like that." Everyone stared at Marissa. She looked at them, "What?"

"Okay, everybody sit down." Now they were all looking at Dawn. She glared at them, "Now." After everyone had sat down she pointed to Buffy, "Okay, what do you mean he's a werewolf?"

"I mean he's a werewolf."

"Are you sure?"

"Ask him if you don't believe me." Dawn turned to Fae and crossed her arms, "Well?" He looked at her and lifted an eyebrow, "Well what?"

"Are you a werewolf?"

"Last time I checked, yeah." Dawn sat down in one of the empty chairs with a thump, "Why didn't you tell me?" He just looked at her and lifted the other eyebrow. Giles cleared his throat, "Now before we get all hurt and blaming everybody else for it, why are you here?"

"Because there is a problem that we cannot fix."

"Cannot fix or don't want to fix?"

Fae glared at Buffy, "Cannot fix. If it had been other wise I would have said so."

"Well how do we know that?"

"We have guarded this city for years. We know what we can and cannot do. And we cannot stop what is coming."

"Okay, if a pack of nine"

"Fifteen." Buffy glared at Marissa, "Fifteen werewolves can't stop it what makes you think we can?"

"You are the Slayer. It is your job." Now Buffy glared at Fae, "You were still vamp dusting for weeks after I got here. And you still are." He shrugged, "Old habits die hard." Before Buffy could answer that, Faith spoke up, "Hey would you mind explaining how you guys can go wolf at will? And properly this time, I don't speak Giles." Fae sighed and rubbed a temple, " We were bit on dark holidays, like the Night of Saint Vigeous. The powerful magics surrounding that holiday amplified the power of the wolf giving us extended power. So we can turn wolf whenever we want to, with the exception of the full moon. Then we have no choice."

"But there is a difference between the wolf we saw today and the wolf on the full moon."

"Yes. The full moon wolf is a werewolf, hybrid, partially human. The wolf on all other days is all animal."

"Can you turn into a werewolf on days besides the full moon." Fae glanced at Willow before answering her question, "Yes, but it is very painful." Willow nodded, it made sense.

"This is fascinating." They all turned to look at Giles. He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry but I've never really spent time discussing werewolves with a werewolf before. Oz was very quiet when it came to the wolf. Well actually he was quiet about everything." Giles finished frowning slightly. There was silence in the room after that. Every one jumped in surprise when Fae's cell phone went off. He answered it, "Hello?"

He frowned, "What? Are you sure?" Then he burst out laughing, "No, no. It doesn't work like that. You have to… hello?" He pulled the phone away from his ear and frowned at it, "Lost the signal." Marissa looked at him, "Who was it?"

"Thomas."

"What did he want?"

"The answer to a history problem." Marissa nodded. "Will he call back?" Fae shook his head in reply. Buffy shifted impatiently in her seat, "Okay, now will you guys please tell us what you can here to say?"

Fae nodded, "Very well. Have you ever heard of Balthazar the Impostor?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Review.


	13. Chapter 12

O a lot of ppl have pointed out my error with B's slayer age. I said she was 16 (did I? bad memory)

The results of the 'poll' r as follows: D/A 2 S/B 0 and I forgot what the other 1 was, but there was none 4 it either. So the winner (or in reality, loser) was Dawn/Andrew.

ShouldBeInHollyWood: glad u like. And I agree D/A is just wrong.

Enternalgorithim: Thanx I LOVE SPUFFY 2!

Kate: thanx 4 readin. I shall remember and use ur suggestions.

TwoToe( ): is this ( ) apart of ur name or is it just my pc? if not srry 4 putin it up.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_**A New Face Or An Old Face**_

Buffy stared across the room at Fae. It was 11O'clock at night; two hours earlier he had told them of an ancient Sorcerer, Balthazar the Imposter, who had almost destroyed the world. And according to him, Balthazar was trying again. _Okay, why am I not surprised? Because everybody wants to destroy the world. _A clanged noise and shouting from the kitchen startled her out of her train of thought. She sat up in her seat and looked at the kitchen door, more bangs and then silence. A moment later Kennedy burst through the door grabbed her coat and ran out of the apartment. Buffy glanced at Dawn, "Will you go check on Willow?" Dawn nodded and got up.

Buffy turned her attention back to Fae, "So what should we do?"

He looked up from the book he was flipping through and gave her an annoyed glance. "As I told you an hour ago, if I knew the answer to that question I wouldn't be here talking to you about it."

Buffy sighed, "Yes you told me that. I wanted to know if you had any knew ideas in the past hour."

"Well I don't."

"Okay, then. Well since this subject is now off limits, let's talk about you."

He lifted an eyebrow, "Me?"

"Yes you. So lets start with an easy question; how long have you lived in Rome?"

"I don't live in Rome."

"But you go to school here."

"The Academe is a boarding school, I'm only here during the school year. During the summer I go home."

"And where would home be?"

"Canada."

"Really? Where were you born?"

"London."

"Wait a minute, I thought you said you lived in Canada."

"I did."

"But you were born in London, England?"

"Yes."

"Oh, so when did you move to Canada?"

"Six years ago."

"Where were you before that?"

"Australia."

"Australia. Wow. So why are you going to school here, and not in Canada?"

"Mother did not want me coming home to an empty house."

"So your parents are here in Rome?"

"No. My parents are in Austria."

"Then how are you not going to an empty house here, where as you would be in Canada?"

"My Aunt lives here in Rome. I stay with her."

"Oh. Are you the only Canadian going to school here?"

"No. Most of the students are from America, England, France, Canada, and Spain. There are only two Romans in the school, besides the teachers."

Buffy settled back into her chair, "This study group of yours, are you all werewolves?"

Fae snorted and placed the book back on the shelf. He walked over to where Buffy sat and leaned over until they were face to face. "What do you think?" He straightened and went back to the bookshelf. Buffy humphed and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Giles glanced over at Buffy and gave her a small smile; "Perhaps you should take a break for a while?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and smirked, "Trying to get rid of me are you? Fine. I know when I'm not wanted."

Fae lifted an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

Buffy stuck her nose in the air and walked into the kitchen. Dawn was sitting on the floor beside a sad looking Willow. Buffy frowned, "Will, what's wrong?"

Dawn answered her question, " She just broke up with Kennedy." Willow gave a pitiful sniff.

"Oh, Will. I'm sorry." Buffy sat down on the floor next to Willow and put her arm around her.

Willow gave a watery smile, "It's okay, really. I'm mean we were fighting almost every time we saw each other. It wasn't working out. Have you guys had any luck with finding a way to stop Balthazar?"

Buffy shook her head ruefully, "Nope."

"I'm sorry I should be in there helping you."

"It's okay, Will."

Xander stuck his head through the doorway, "Hey, guess who wolf boy's on the phone with."

Dawn glared at Xander, "Don't call him that!"

"Sorry. But you still haven't guessed."

Buffy got up and looked at Xander, "Who is he talking to Xander?"

He grinned, "Oz."

Willow stared at Xander, "What? Oz?" She leapt up off the floor and dashed into the living room.

"Willow, wait!" Buffy ran after her. In the living room Fae stood next to a window talking on his cell. Willow stood a few feet away from him wringing her hands. Fae kept glancing at Willow as if unsure whether or not she would attack him. When he closed his phone and turned away from the window, Willow started talking immediately. "Was that Oz? Were you talking to Oz?"

He put the phone in his pocket and looked over at Marissa, " That was Colley, Oz is on his way back into town."

She nodded, and they both headed for the door. Willow and the rest of the Scoobies gaped at them, as they walked out. After the door closed, Xander spoke, "What just happened?"

Andrew answered him, "They just walked out."

Xander rolled his eyes, "Thank you O smart one. We would have never known without you."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Across town a short man with auburn hair was making his way through an alley. He stiffened as howls filled the air. Standing as still as possible, he waited. And he did not have to wait long. Soon the alley was swarming with wolves. The largest one, a black, came up to him and then changed from wolf to human. The rest of the wolves in the alley sat down in a loose circle around the two men. The tall one spoke first, "Why are you here?"

"Nothing better to do." was the short reply.

Luca sighed, "Oz, why are you here? Do you still think that we can help you?"

"I'm not here for help. I'm here to help."

Luca's brow creased, "Help with what?"

"Balthazar."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

ok here's another Q 4 u: Which of the following is ur fav. Character and why?

A. Buffy

B. Spike

C. Faith


	14. Chapter 13

**HAHAHAHA! srry i was just readin this really funne fic. heres the next chap, if u reviewed and i missed u, srry.**

**ShouldBeInHollyWood: **he knows about Balthazar cuz… well word travels u no? he heard about it some where. I agree w/u kennedy stinks. lets make a I Hate Kennedy fanclub or something. as we've been watchin season 7 it has really stuck out 2 me how rude, naive, and just well… stupid she is. I feel so bad 4 Will, having 2 deal w/her during that season and possibly after wards. And it's spelled F-A-E not F-E-A and pronounced Fay

_**In the Land of Oz**_

**Previously on _Rome_:**

Luca's brow creased, "Help with what?"

"Balthazar."

**Now to the present:**

Oz sat in a folding chair in the middle of a dark room. A single light hung from the ceiling. Oz' eyes flicked around the room, searching the shadows. Two men stepped out of the shadows, one Oz knew, the other he had never seen before. _Don't know how I could've missed him if I have. How many people walk around wearing black leather dusters, boots, and a beat up old wide brimmed leather hat? _The hat cast a shadow over the man's face, so Oz had no idea what this guy looked like. _Well other than the fact that he's exactly six feet tall and limps on his right leg. And very broad of the shoulders, which makes him look shorter. _The man walked around and stood behind Oz, Fae stood directly in front of him and leaned over until they were eye to eye.

"How do you in tend to help us?"

"Well, I work very well with the Scooby Gang. I figured we could start from there."

"The Scooby Gang. If you had intended to work with them on this problem why did you come to us?"

"Well we had a bit of a fall out."

"A fall out."

"Yeah, and I was kinda hoping you could help me with that."

"You want us to help you get back into the good graces of the Scooby Gang?"

"Something like that."

Fae snorted and stood upright. He exchanged glances with the other man before he spoke again, "Why?" Oz just looked at him blankly so he elaborated, "Why should we help you with this? There are over fifty slayers in Rome, why would your assistance be the key element they need to solve this puzzle?"

Oz shrugged, "I don't know, because I can pronounce Latin very well?"

"Latin?" Fae looked over Oz' shoulder and nodded, "Yes, they must need some one to help then pronounce Latin. Dante?"

A teenager about seventeen years old came into the room, "What?"

"Take Mr. Osborne to the home of the Original. We have no more need of him."

Dante grabbed Oz' arm and herded him out of the warehouse. Once outside Oz jerked his arm out of Dante's grip and walked silently beside him. They were halfway to Buffy's when Oz spoke, "So Faithful, who's the guy with the hat?" The boy was silent. Oz glanced at him, the teenager's eyes were glued on the road ahead of them and his expression was made of stone. Oz sighed _no talking then. _He was surprised when Dante spoke, "You don't recognize him?"

Oz shook his head, "Should I?"

The other boy shrugged, "I don't know, you worked with a watcher all those years, I just figured you knew."

"Do you know who he is?" But he got no answer until they were right outside Buffy's door. Then the taller boy swung around to face Oz and grabbed his arm, "No body knows who he is. Except for those who already know. " Then he knocked on the door and left, leaving Oz to pry Dawn off all by himself.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Willow had a death grip on Oz' hand. She sat on his right and Dawn was on his left, and together they took up the whole couch. Willow turned to him suddenly and said, "It's good to see you, I'm glad you're back." Oz smiled slightly, she had been saying that every five minutes ever since he had gotten here. Dawn laid her head on Oz' shoulder, she didn't remember him all that well. _The only thing I really remember about him was the huge hole he created when he left. It was bigger than when Tara had. And it took longer to patch. _She frowned slightly, _I wonder why that was. I mean, Tara died, Oz is still here. _**A/N: duh Dawn that's why it hurts more, cuz Willow doesn't have to worry about Tara ne more. And besides she never really loved Tara ne way, only Oz. O and srry if some of u think that my portrayal of Dawn makes her look stupid. cuz she's not. **Dawn lifted her head and looked at the living room clock, "Um, Willow maybe we should let Oz go to bed, it's past twelve."

Willow jumped and looked around the room, surprised to find it empty. _Xander and Andrew left with Giles, and Buffy went to bed. I guess Faith left after Giles… no Faith left before Kennedy did. _Willow shook her head angrily, sleep was making her confused. "Um, sure Dawnie. Would you get some sheets and stuff out of the closet?" Dawn nodded and got up, and Willow turned to Oz. "Are you okay with sleeping on the couch?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it's okay."

Willow looked at him for a moment, as if unsure that she believed him, before helping Dawn put the sheets on. After they had finished Dawn hurried back to her room, leaving Willow and Oz alone. Oz sat back down on the couch and took his shoes off. Willow stood twisting her hands nervously, "Um, are you…I mean are you sure it's okay? Cuz you can have my bed if you want it." Oz stood and walked up to her, he smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "Good night Willow." Willow was still, her hand on her cheek, before walking zombie-like back to her bedroom. _He kissed me. Well on the cheek not all that romantic, but still, he kissed me. Maybe he still likes me. _Willow climbed into bed and fell asleep easily with that hopeful thought in mind.

Oz did not get off so easily. _Okay so what happened back there in that room? Why did Fae let me go so easily? _Oz knew Fae, they had fought together while Oz had been in Rome and they had E-mailed before, while Oz had still been in Sunnydale. He had thought they were friends. But Fae was a hard man to make friends with, and Oz hadn't gotten off the hook without a few scratches. _He must know something, and who was the strange guy? Fae has lots of connections, but when he interrogates he always interrogates alone. So who ever this guys is, he must get along really well with Fae in order to be in that room while Fae asked the questions. _Maybe Giles could figure it out with the new information Oz had given him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The strange man in question was sitting in a library. But this was not a public library, the roaring fireplace and glass doors on the bookshelves seemed to state that well enough. Fae sat across from him in a huge burgundy chair. Neither of the two men seemed to notice the silence. The stranger glanced at Fae, "Can you be more accurate?"

Fae shook his head, "It doesn't work like that. The memories come in flashes and are gone before you realize what happened."

"The watcher's council didn't think so. They believed you could access them like books in a bookshelf."

"There was a time when we could do that but now?" Fae shook his head, "No." He looked at the big man, "Why do you refer to they watchers council? You don't work for them any more. And besides, most of them couldn't recognize the pointy end of a stake."

The other man snorted and pulled off his hat, reveling stormy gray eyes. "No they couldn't. But they had so much information at their finger tips it didn't really matter." Fae leaned back into his seat and scrutinized him. The man that sat before him was very well tanned for a man who wore a hat all day. His long black/brown hair was braided, and when he stood up it fell down past his waist. The cool gray eyes returned Fae's questioning gaze, "There is no one here who doesn't already know who I am. And I don't think there is any one left on this plane who would recognize me even if they did see me."

Fae lifted an eyebrow, "I don't know, the watcher might recognize you."

"He might, but that would require seeing me. And as far as I know, he won't be doing that any time soon. Oh and I have been meaning to ask you, who all do you have with you?"

"You mean in the pack, or in me?"

"You."

"There is only one. But the memories are more. With the reincarnation process the way it is, it is hard to determine how many. I think there are more than fifteen, but Marissa only has seven."

"Fifteen makes sense, there were seventeen Alphas in Rome and the memory transfer didn't start until late. When were you bitten?"

"Oh please, you know the answer to that."

"Yes I do. If you have the memories of fifteen Alpha wolves, do you have their wisdom?"

Fae laughed, "Maybe. If they had any wisdom." he sobered, "If I bit someone, they would be given the memories, and mine."

"Would they receive them immediately?"

"No only after I died would they receive."

"Do you all have the same memories?"

"No. Marissa has the memories of the betas; Dante has memories of the hunt. They're all different. Personalized by the one that has then."

"You called this process reincarnation. Why?"

Fee shrugged, "'cause that's what it is. The Wolf in me is the same wolf that was in the first Alpha." He stared in to the fire, "The wolf never really dies, and after I die it will go on to live in the spirit of one of my Wolf Children."

The gray eyed man stood up and walked over to a bookshelf, "The vampire simply call them their children."

Fae snorted, "That's because they can't reproduce. I may have blood children some day."

"Who would marry a werewolf?"

"You'd be surprised."

The man picked up his hat and settled it back on his head, "I'm over six thousand years old, it takes a lot to surprise me." With that he strode out of the room, leaving Fae staring at the fire.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Oooo, 6,000 yrs old! who is he? **sticks tongue out** I'm not telling! hehe R&R!


	15. Chapter 14

**Hugs and Kisses for all my reviewers! Thanks for having patience with me. A lots been going on and I haven't really had time to write. I hope this chap comes out okay. I'm really hyper right now; I am literally shaking with excitement. The only thing is, I'm not exactly sure what I'm excited about. XOXO**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any BtVS Characters. They all belong to Joss Whedon.**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_**Doomsday Cometh**_

Buffy flinched as she hit the brick sewer wall. Using a pipe to pull herself upright Buffy launched herself at the vamp. Her tackle caught him in the waist, but he didn't go down. _Okay time to improvise. _With her arms still locked around the Vamp's midriff she whipped one foot backwards up over her shoulder and into its face, letting go at the same time. The scorpion kick knocked him into a pile of refuse. Before it could get to its feet Buffy had staked it. Turning she looked around the jam-packed sewer tunnel. Slayers, Vampires and Werewolves were slugging it out everywhere.

Oz had shown them a secret access tunnel to the sewers and Willow had provided the spell that had brought them to the Vampire nest. When they had seen the size of it Buffy rang for backup. Dawn called Fae, who brought his pack and some of the free-lance slayers that worked with them. They were still slightly out numbered.

Faith was enjoying herself immensely. Above surface the pickings were slim when it came to slayer work. It made a great place to train the newbies, but Faith lived for action. Down here in the nest, in the middle of enemy territory you could really party. She grabbed the heads of two Vamps and smashed them together. Bringing out a knife she slit the throat of another one. Flipping the knife around she drove the wooden handle deep into the back of a vamp that had attacked Willow. Seeing three vamps ganging up on wolf she ran over, using an extra stake to dust a few vampires as she went.

After using her last vile of Holy Water Dawn opened up with her crossbow. Standing back to back with a strange slayer Dawn fired her last bolt. Growling in frustration she whacked a vampire with the now useless crossbow and grabbed a stake out of the slayer's belt. It felt like she was back at the last stand on the Hell Mouth.

Every one winced as a bright light suddenly flared and the vamps turned to dust. Faith looked around, annoyed, "Who ruined all the fun?"

"I did."

Willow stared at Fae, "How did you do that? What spell did you use? I've never seen a spell like that before."

"I have." Every one stared at Buffy. She kicked at a piece of trash, "The amulet. The one Spike had. It created sunlight."

Willow nodded, "Oh."

Xander sighed, "Can we go home now? I mean how long have we been down here?"

"Over three hours. That's why I used the spell." He reached out and took Dawn's hand. "Come on, it's getting late."

His words moved the rest of the Werewolves into action. Soon every one was migrating toward the tunnel they came down in. Buffy sighed and picked up a few stray stakes. No body had died this skirmish but it had been close. Once the fighting started the vamps just kept coming. Word seemed to have spread that there was a fight and then they all came running. Buffy knew first hand how much Vampires loved to fight. Tucking the stakes in a pocket Buffy hurried ahead to help Willow carry a wounded Slayer.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sorry it's so short; I'm shaking too much to write any more. Please review.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Srry about the _long_ silence. I haven't had a whole lot of time to write. And our computer got wiped. So I lost _all_ of my files. I had another story I was writing called _A Confusing Conversation_, and I had about 3 chaps done. Now they're all gone. : **

**I was reading over some of the previous chaps in this fic and I realized several mistakes that I made that need to be corrected. First of all-this is one that really stood out to me- a couple of chapters ago I re-told you how tall Fae is, in the fic I said 5' 6". Well I got my inch and foot symbols mixed up. Fae is 6 foot 5 inches. I would go back and re-write that chap and fix it…but like I said, I lost the original chap and it would take a LONG time to re-write it the way it needs to be. LOL. I'm lazy…can't you tell?**

**Hugs and Spike Plushies for my reviewers. If you don't like Spike you can have a Xander plushie.**

**Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to come up with an idea as good as Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Therefore it must belong to somebody else.**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**_The Makings of Nightmares_**

Buffy stared out her window into the alley below. Dawn lay behind her on the bed.

Sitting up the teenager looked at her sister, "You love that window don't you?"

Buffy didn't turn around, "Sure Dawnie."

"You aren't even listening to me are you?"

"Of course Dawnie."

"BUFFY!"

The short blonde whirled around a stake clasped in her hand, eyes wide. "Dawn! What's wrong?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Nothings wrong Buffy. Other than the fact you won't pay attention to me."

It was Buffy's turn to roll her eyes. "You have a boyfriend. If you want attention go talk to him."

"Oh please. I saw you and Riley. If that's the kind of attention a boyfriend gives you I don't want one."

Buffy laughed at the disgusted look on Dawn's face. "Come on Dawnie, Willow's with Giles and Oz is probably bored to tears-not that we would ever know- and waiting for us to save him."

Dawn shook her head. "As long as he has Willow to look at I don't think he'll ever get bored."

Buffy shrugged, "Well let's go anyway. I need to get out of this apartment."

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Oz was not bored to tears. But he was very close. If Willow hadn't been there he would have made his excuses and left an hour ago.

She was helping Giles scour his books for more info on Balthazar the Imposter. It was long tedious work that only an Englishman could enjoy. And Giles was enjoying it. Digging through 'old dusty tomes' was one of his favorite past times. He had acquired a large flat for the very purpose of having room for his entire private Library.

Library was indeed the correct term for it. Three whole rooms in the apartment were filled with book shelves. And each shelf was filled to burst with books. They varied from a massive foot and a half square to a miniscule _inch_ and a half square. He even had triangular shaped books. Willow was currently flipping through a _round_ one.

The read head looked up from her book and glanced at Oz, "Have you found anything?"

Oz, who had not even taken his eyes off Willow in the past ten minutes, answered. "Um, no."

The girl sighed. "Giles, we've been searching for the past three hours and haven't found anything."

The elder gentlemen sighed also. "I know Willow. But I haven't the foggiest idea as where to look next."

Any further revelation Giles might have uttered was interrupted by Andrew dashing into the room and hiding behind Giles.

Giles frowned, "Andrew? What are you doing?"

"Hiding from Xander."

The older man covered his eyes with one hand, "Haven't I told you not to play Hide and Seek in my house?"

Andrew scurried under a table, "Yeah you said that. But this isn't your house. It's your apartment."

Giles rolled his eyes-something Buffy had taught him-, "Then let me correct that. Don't play games in my apartment!"

When Andrew didn't move Giles frowned, "Well? Aren't you going to leave?"

Andrew looked up at him, "But I'm not playing a game."

"OUT!"

Andrew cowered under the table, "I can't leave."

Oz stuck his head under the table, "Are you stuck?"

Andrew glared at him. "No."

Willow knelt on the floor by the table. "Than why can't you leave?"

"Because if I leave Xander will get me."

Willow sighed, "What did you do this time?"

Andrew tried to paste a hurt look on his face, "Nothing."

Oz frowned slightly, "If you didn't do anything why is he after you?"

Andrew was silent for a moment. "Um, he's crazy?"

Giles could put up with it no more. "Get out from under that table this instant you annoying little…bug."

Scowling, Andrew did as he was told.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Marissa loved the clean feeling in the Vatican City. Leading her tour group around the 'Home Town' of the Pope may not have been the most entertaining of things to do but it was the most relaxing. Holy Ground always made her wounds heal faster.

Too bad Fae didn't agree. He could use some rest. The older Werewolf avoided Holy Ground like the plague. He said it made his insides cold. Whatever that meant.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Faith walked at a brisk pace through the sewers. If she had been anyone else you could describe her pace as skipping. A smile danced across her face as she saw the wet foot prints of her quarry. _Stupid vamps. You'd think they'd learn to stay out of the water._

Slowing her pace when she heard foot fall in the tunnel ahead of her, Faith crept up behind the vampire. He was distracted by something and hadn't notice her. Wrapping her arm around its neck she dragged him backwards and slammed him into a sewer wall. Whipping out a stake she dusted him.

A necklace fell to the ground with the dust. Stooping, Faith picked it up. Turning it over in her hands Faith frowned. There was a small amulet hanging on it. But the gold penny sized circle was bare. No markings of any kind.

Shrugging, Faith put it in her pocket. Giles would be interested in it.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**The End. The story's over. There's no more. **

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**JK! **

**0**

**0**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Buffy, Dawn and Faith sat on the couch in Buffy's apartment watching the movie Van Helsing.

Staring as Van Helsing cut off Mr. Hyde's arm Dawn asked, "Did they really have that kind of technology back then?"

Buffy shrugged, "I don't know. Ask Willow."

Faith shoved a hand full of popcorn in her mouth, "Willow's out with Oz."

"Oh…right."

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

XX.Flash Forward.XX

The Slayers were gathered together. All the slayers in Rome were at the Vatican City. All the Were Wolves in Rome were with them.

They were all armed to the teeth.

They were ready to do battle.

They were ready to die…

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Oooooo. I wonder what's gonna happen. Srry about the teaser. I couldn't resist. Don't worry; there are at least five more chapters to come. Now review.**


	17. Chapter 16

**I'M GETTING A HORSE! I am sooooo excited! Okay…that had nothing to do with Buffy. Lol.**

**Thanks tons for the reviews!**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

_**Anaharath**_

Giles stared at Oz. "You found a reference to him?" disbelief filled his voice. "But I've been looking all week and haven't seen a word about Balthazar."

Oz read aloud from the huge book in front of him, "Balthazar the Imposter received his name in 1678 when he cast a _glamour_ over himself in order to decieve the priests of Shalack and bring about the Anaharath. The Apocalypse is brought about by a series of complex rituals."

Willow frowned, "What else does it say? Does it tell what exactly happens when this Anaharath comes about?"

He shook his head, "It says tons of stuff about fear though. The name, Anaharath, is Hebrew and it means the groaning of fear. A later passage says something about total domination over all demisions by a common fear. Something everybody and everything is afraid of."

Xander shivered. "Man. That does not sound good."

"I bet it's polyester."

Everyone in the room stared at Andrew.

He shrugged, "What? It's a synthetic material, everybody _should_ fear it."

Xander rolled his eyes and grabbed Andrew's arm, "I think being around all these books has demented you. Come on, let's go outside for a little walk." With that, he hauled the protesting Andrew out of Giles' loft.

The elder gentleman wiped his glasses, "Well, now that we've disposed of that loonatic, down to business."

Dawn spoke suddenly, "Balthazar."

Buffy glanced at her younger sister, puzzled by the expression on her face, "What about him?"

The young girl looked at Giles, "It's Balthazar. He's going to bring about Anaharath, and make himself what everybody's afraid of! He can rule the entire universe that way, and not just ours either."

Giles stared at Dawn in awe, "From the mouth of babes. I believe Dawn has struck the nail with the hammer."

Faith lifted an eyebrow, "You think? Way to go Dawnie."

The youngest Summers daughter flushed from the praise. "Thanks." Suddenly a thought struck her, "We have to tell Fae!"

Buffy frowned slightly, "Do we have to?"

Dawn gave her sister the evil eye, "Yes we have to."

Willow rose from her chair, "I'll do it."

Nodding his thanks, Giles turned back to the business at hand. Figuring out where exactly the Anaharath was going to take place.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Marissa put the phone back in its cradle. Walking into a large study she sat down in front of a huge fireplace. The fire wasn't lit and the shadows from the many candles in the room gave the occupant of the chair opposite of her an eerie look.

She stared at the ashes a moment before speaking, "That was the Witch. They have uncovered The Imposter's mode of operendi."

"Really?"

The girl nodded. "He chose Anaharath."

The figure sat bolt upright in his seat, "Again? We foiled his last attempt to use Fear to conquer the word."

A shrug was the response he got. "Maybe he doesn't realize it's us."

Fae rose from the chair, "Impossible. How could he not realize?"

"I don't know. But he hasn't sent anyone after us yet. So he either doesn't know it's us…"

Fae finished her thought when she trailed off, "Or he doesn't care."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ooooo. I wonder what they're talking about. Don't you?


	18. Chapter 17

**Hmmmmm. What can I say to you poor people who are actually foolish enough to try and make sense of my story? I think I'll say…. THANK YOU! And I must also apologize for not updating in so long. Horribly sorry.**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

_**Gone**_

Buffy glared out across the Vatican at the dark shadows that began to fill the courtyard. Then she glared at the Werewolf crouched beside her. Twirling a stake in boredom, she managed to wait a few seconds before asking him question.

"What are we doing here?"

Fae looked at her with intense green eyes, "We are here because the Vatican City is the perfect place for Balthazar to bring about Anaharath."

Buffy pursed her lips, "Why exactly is it perfect again?"

The black haired teen rolled his eyes. "Because, generally speaking, all Catholic cathedrals, monasteries, churches you name it, are strong magical convergences. The spell required to provoke Anaharath takes great power. He will need to borrow some and the easiest was to do so is to go to a magically powerful place and leech off it."

"The Vatican….?"

He sighed. "Because it is the 'capital' of the Catholics. The Pope lives here incase you didn't know."

"Oh."

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Willow was arguing with Kennedy and a rather perturbed looking Oz was watching from a healthy distance when Dawn came home from school. The teenage girl took one look at the situation and barged right in the middle of it.

"What are you doing here?" She glared at Kennedy.

The older woman gaped at her for a moment. "Wha…?"

Willow grabbed Dawn's arm. "No, it's okay Dawnie."

Dawn glared at the witch. "Are you insane? It is so not okay. She treated you like garbage!"

Oz interrupted, "What are you talking about Dawn?"

Kennedy shot him a look of pure loathing. "Shut up wolf boy! This doesn't involve you!"

Dawn was really angry now. "Doesn't involve him? This is about Willow right? He loves Willow, so it does involve him!"

Willow looked panicky at that statement and glanced nervously at Oz. "Um, Dawnie…"

She ignored her. "You have a big mouth Kennedy. You always have. I didn't like the way you treated Will before you became a slayer and your attitude has so not improved since then. You are careless when it comes to other people's feelings.

Lets use what you didn't to Buffy as an example, shall we? You were heartless, cruel and so mean I don't have the words to describe it. I went along with you then, 'cause I was mad at her too. But Willow has done nothing wrong. You cannot treat her this way." She took a deep breath. "Get out."

Kennedy just stared at Dawn in open mouthed shock. That made Dawn even more upset.

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" She shrieked at the slayer. **A/N: Sound familiar? **

Kennedy ran for it.

Dawn took another deep breath and turned to Oz. "I'm going to leave you two alone now. Make sure you get at least one good kiss in before she gets over the shock."

"But...What? I mean…" Willow sputtered as Dawn left the room.

Oz just smirked at her.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Faith watched in amusement as Xander tried to ward off the attacks of the young slayer he was sparing with. "Hey Xander!"

Her call was somewhat ill timed. He turned his head to look at her just as the young slayer swung her quarter staff. In result, Xander got smacked really hard on the head.

Still laughing at the look of surprise on Xander's face as he hit the floor, Faith went over to help him up. After waving off the offer of help from the younger girl she hauled Xander out to his car.

Dumping him in the passenger seat she jumped behind the wheel. After another delay of looking for the keys she decided to just hot wire it.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Buffy sighed. Fae looked at her and arched an eyebrow, "Bored?"

She nodded in reply. Then suddenly she spoke, "Do you love her?"

The young man's body went rigid. "What?"

"Dawn. Do you love Dawn?"

Green eyes met green. Buffy was shocked by the ice in his eyes and the coolness of his deep voice as he spoke.

"I have no choice in the matter. The wolf always chooses the mate. Why else would Oz not move on?" He saw the look on her face and the ice melted. "But yes. I do love her."

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**I am so sorry guys, but this was as far as I could make it. Serious writers block. Any suggestions? Should I have Xander and Faith get together? Some more Oz/Willow? Fae/Dawn? Just hurry up and finish the fic? LOL. Personally I'm all for the last one, but I don't really know how to bring the ending about.**


	19. Chapter 18

**HAHA! Freaked a bunch of ya'll out when I suggested Xander/Faith didn't I? No worries, I was joking. I don't ship Fander. No offense to those of ya'll who do. Well, I thought about it, but I can't seem to think of I can put more Fae/Dawn in here. Suggestions would be great.**

**I should also tell ya'll that I was mistaken about something. In chapter eight I used the term 'round house' in referral to a punch. It's not a punch, it's a kick. I wanted a punch so I've gone back and changed the chapter to fit what I wanted. I felt I should tell you that so you don't continue your lives thinking that a round house is a kick. Many thanks to the lovely reviewer informed me of this.**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Doomed**

Torches. Screaming. Blood everywhere. It was terrible. And she couldn't get away from it. No matter how fast she ran, no matter how far she went she would never escape. Death was her gift. Death. She would never escape from it. And what was worse, she had condemned thousands of other girls to her fate.

Buffy woke up with a gasp. That voice, whispering in her head, she knew it. It was a familiar voice. She getting up, she hurried into the kitchen. Picking up the phone, she dialed Giles' number.

After three rings and sleepy voice answered. "Hullo?"

"Giles?"

"Buffy? Is that you?" He sounded more awake now. "What on earth-it's four o'clock in the morning Buffy."

"Giles, I keep hearing him. I keep hearing him Giles, make it stop."

"Buffy, what's the matter? Hearing who? What's going on?"

"It's him Giles, in my head. Talking, talking, talking. He's blaming me Giles."

"Buffy, calm down. Who is it? Who's talking to you?"

"Spike. I can hear him, in my head and he won't stop." She started sobbing.

Oz walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. "Buffy, what's going on? Why-" Seeing her tears he stopped. "Buffy? What's wrong?" Getting no answer from her, he grabbed the phone.

"Who is this?" he demanded.

"Oz? Why are you- where's Buffy?"

"Sitting on the floor bawling. Giles, what did you say to her?"

"I didn't-but, I didn't say anything. She called me." Giles protested.

Oz looked with concern at Buffy. "Well I think you'd better get over here. I'll get Willow up, she can help." He then hung up.

Giles stared in disbelief at the dead phone in his hands. "What in the world is going on?"

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

The red head gently rubbed her best friend's back and watched Giles pace in front of the couch. "What's wrong with her Giles? Why is she hearing Spike?"

The Englishman polished his glasses and set them back on his nose. "I'm not sure it's Spike she's hearing Willow."

Willow frowned, "What do you mean?"

"This Balthazar is a powerful magician, according to Fae. It's quite possible he is causing this…this oddity."

"So you don't think Spike's talking to her." Dawn spoke for the first time.

Giles smiled sadly. "No. I'm afraid the dead cannot communicate directly with the living unless there is a medium present. And even then they speak through the medium."

Dawn crossed her arms. "Spike was a vampire with a soul. Doesn't that make him special?"

With a sigh Giles tried to explain. "Of course it makes him special Dawn. But being special is not the issue here. The dead cannot speak to the living without some kind of powerful magical aid."

Oz spoke up, "What about ghosts?" Dawn beamed at him.

The older man sat down next to Willow. "It's hopeless to explain this to you all, isn't it?"

Willow decided to take pity on him. "Dawnie, I don't think it's Spike." Holding up a hand she steamed Dawn's protest. "Spike wouldn't hurt Buffy. This, whatever it is, _is_ hurting Buffy. It has to be Balthazar or somebody who works for him."

It was Dawn's turn to sigh and sit down. "I guess you're right. So now what do we do?"

"We take down Balthazar."

Everyone stared at Oz and Giles started to sputter.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Willow had volunteered to walk with Oz to the Werewolves' lair. There had been silence between the two of them since leaving the apartment and Willow was starting to get nervous.

"So, what do you think of this new development?"

He looked at her in amusement and she blushed. "That was a stupid question. You already said what you thought. I don't know why I asked that."

"I do." He said calmly.

Willow looked at him in surprise. "You do?"

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "Of course I do."

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Okay, my apologizes, dear reviewers. I am having a brain cramp and can't think of anything else to write at the moment. See you next chap!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Thanks to the wondrous reviewer who corrected me on some mistakes I had made. I here by dedicate this chapter to you (I would put your name on here, but for some strange reason I can't find the review you sent).**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

_**Dread **_

Faith sat with her back to a tombstone smoking a cigarette. Taking a long drag, she flicked the butt into the grass and stomped it out. Walking over to the blue convertible parked next to a mausoleum she peeked inside. Xander lay passed out in the back seat.

Rolling her eyes she gave him a light smack across the face. "Hey Xander! Wake up already. You've been snoozing for the past three hours."

A bleary eye opened and he answered. "I got hit over the head by a little girl and kidnapped by a Psychopath; don't you think that merits a little rest?"

Faith snorted. "Oh please. The only thing we've done since we got to Rome is rest. Do you realize that we've only had one good brawl in the past three months?"

Xander groaned and sat up. "Yes I realized and have thanked the Lord fervently everyday."

She ignored this and went on, "In Sunnydale there was at least one good slay a night. This place is for the dogs."

"Well then, I am a dog. And a very happy one I might add. Not everybody has superpowers Faith." Xander sighed and climbed into the driver's seat. He sat there for a minute before realizing the keys were not in the ignition.

"Um, keys?" He held out a hand in her direction.

Faith rolled her eyes again and tossed them to him. "Here. You go ahead. I'm gonna patrol some more."

"Whatever." Xander muttered and turned the car on.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Willow shifted nervously under the scrutiny of the young werewolf that stood guard at the entrance to the 'den.' Oz was as stoic as always.

"Dusc it's real important that Fae get this information."

Dusc wouldn't be budged. "I understand that Oz, but you are not permitted to pass. Give me the message and I will tell them."

"Tell who what?" a voice interrupted.

Willow and Oz whirled around to see Melissa standing behind them.

She arched an eyebrow, "Well?"

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Thunder boomed and Faith glanced at the sky nervously. _'Just what I need. To get caught in the rain.' _Glowering she started to walk faster. Giles' loft was closest so she headed there.

She was rounding a small shop when group of demons leapt out of the darkness and surrounded her. Faith grinned in anticipation. Maybe the night wouldn't be a total waste after all.

The leader, a tall horned creature with red eyes spoke. "Slayer, tell me, are you ready to die?"

Faith tossed her hair and laughed, "Are you?" she called in challenge.

The demon glared at her and charged.

The brunette feinted to the right, drawing a dagger from the inside of her coat she slashed downwards past the demon's neck. It bellowed in rage as bright purple blood spewed from the wound.

At this, the rest decided to join in.

Faith whipped around, thrusting the dagger into anything that moved. Pausing, she took aim and hurled the blade into a demon's chest. The stricken beast clutched at it and fell over.

Suddenly she felt her breathe leave her body as she was tackled from behind. Grunting, she hit the sidewalk hard.

A burst of lightening lit the sky and the clouds opened, pouring water on the combatants below.

Gritting her teeth, Faith pushed herself up off the sidewalk. Grabbing her attacker she hurled him into a wall. Whirling, she was just in time to snap off a round house kick at the head of another demon. Slipping around the stunned creature the dashed over to the dead one and pulled her dagger out of its chest.

Stopping to catch her breathe, she shook the rain water out of her eyes and took stock of the situation.

She had slain one and mortally wounded another, but four were still in action.

The demon she had tossed in the wall was slowly getting back to it's feet when Faith came at him again. Plunging the blade into his right bicep she grabbed his head and slammed against it with her own. Reeling backwards, the demon collapsed. She grinned and looked for her next target.

She didn't have far to look. The Horned Demon, on hand clasped to his neck, charged at her again. This time he made contact. As the two of them flew through the air, Faith drove the dagger deep into his back.

She almost lost consciousness as the now dead body pile-drived her into the street. Blinking away black spots, she didn't have time to react before she was grabbed and hauled bodily into a back alley by one of the remaining demons.

Faith shook her head to help clear her mind and reached once more into her coat. This time she drew out a small hatchet. Raising her arm, she brought it down hard on the demon's legs. The creature howled in shock and dropped her.

Suddenly the drenched atmostsphere was full of howls. Faith dragged her body out of a gutter and propped herself against the wall, readying for the next attack. None came.

The last two demon's had heard the wolf calls and fled. The last thing she saw before blacking out was a huge pack of wolves streaming through the alley like a river of grey.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**I had more I wanted to write, but not only is my mom booting me off the computer, I'm also not going to be able to get back on for a the next couple days. Or so I've been told. I decided to post this and provide you guys with more of the story. LOL. It also puts me another chapter closer to finishing this story.**


	21. Chapter 20

_**Rain of Toads**_

Buffy tightened the grip she had on a battle axe and stared across the Vatican Courtyard. It was dark and raining and she honestly didn't think anyone would plan an apocalypse on a night like this, but Giles insisted that it was time. And the wolves agreed with him. It was time to do battle. It was time to put Balthazar in his place. It was time to serve justice to evil…and Buffy couldn't wait.

"Where is Faith?"

Buffy frowned and tried to answer her sister. "I don't know. Willow tried her apartment and she wasn't there. Speaking of missing persons, when is the Pack going to show-oh, speak of the devil."

As the blonde slayer had been speaking, wolves poured through the Vatican Archway (is there a Vatican Archway? Ah whatever, there is in my story) and streamed across the vast cobblestone space toward the awaiting slayers.

Buffy winced as Luca Stormpaw let out a howl. "Why don't they just announce it to the whole neighborhood? Put out a big sign 'ALL EVIL THINGS RUNAWAY' why don't they?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Buffy I think Balthazar knew we were coming anyways."

"How do you know that?"

Luca loped over to them and transformed into Fae just in time to answer Buffy's question. "He knows we are coming because he invited us."

Willow blinked rain water out of her eyes. "What do you mean, invited?"

Melissa smirked at the witch. "He sent some demons to attack the other original. We were just in time to intercept the remaining beasts and stop them. Dusc and Faith took her to your Watchers apartment; she is there, probably still unconscious."

Willow glared at the werewolf. "That didn't answer my question."

Melissa's smile widened. "I forgot. You are not putnar(1). The attack has little meaning to you. To us, it was an open invitation to kill Balthazar…how shall we say? He was giving us 'permission' if you will, to crash his party."

Buffy scowled. "Why do we need permission?"

It was Fae's turn to grin. "We don't."

"Then why-"

Fae cut her off. "Balthazar is old. Therefore he thinks in the old ways. Plus he believes he has the most power in Rome. In the olden days, back when he _did_ have power, you had to ask permission to 'invade another's space. Unless you had permission you would be blasted into little tiny bits on sight."

Buffy was still confused. "He's still gonna blast us into tiny pieces, figuratively speaking, so why bother with the permission thing?"

Melissa shook her head as if she couldn't believe Buffy's ignorance. "Because, he know we know the old ways, and Werewolves are also known for being superstitious. He hoped to frighten us into thinking he still had real power."

Willow glanced at Oz, "I didn't know werewolves were thought to be superstitious."

Fae smiled at the red haired witch. "The old wolves, like us, who know the old codes were thought to be superstitious because of that knowledge. Because we knew that those things were true at some point in time. And some do still believe in the old ways. But not us. Perhaps it is because of our younger bodies, but we gave up long ago on the truth of old rituals and codes."

Willow nodded in understanding, suddenly spotting Dusc and Faith speaking with some slayers she frowned, "Wait-who's with Faith right now?"

Melissa shrugged. "No one."

Dawn gapped at the girl. "You left her there alone?"

The female werewolf shrugged again. "She is safe, no one will come after her if the battle is here."

The youngest Summers daughter scowled. "You'd better be right."

Fae placed a reassuring hand on her arm, took Melissa's arm and lead her back to the pack. Dawn watched them go, still scowling. Muttering to herself the brunette stalked away.

Buffy sighed and turned to Willow. "When do you think this party will actually get started?"

Oz nodded at something over her shoulder. "I think about now."

Buffy whirled around to see torch flames leaping up in the distance.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**(1) Putnar means predator or hunter. I 'stole' the word from a book called 'The Sight' byDavid Clement-Davies**

**Oh you guys! I am so sorry this is so short! This has got to be the shortest chapter I have ever written. LOL. And with me that's saying something! I feel that perhaps I should explain why this chapter is so short. The reason is because I wanted some input before I continued. Okay, I need to know if you guys want**

**A.me to put a detailed fight scene on the next chapter**

**B.For me to have a light fight scene and more detail on Balthazar and the Anaharath itself in the next chapter and have one last chapter containing the result of said battle.**

**C.Skip the fight scene entirely and go onto everybody's feelings after wards and have short little flashbacks about stuff that happened during the battle with different points of view, and then one or two final chapters on what they're gonna do next if anything.**

**D.Or skip the fight scene have no flashbacks and just move on to one final chapter about everyone's relief(and boredom)that one more apocalypse has been diverted**

**E.I realize this isn't really an option, it is required of you to answer(meaning you answer this question AND include wether you want (A), (B), etc.), but I put it on here 'cuz I knew you'd read it if it was in the list. I want to know how many more chapters YOU want me to write. Depending on the answers to the above options I can estimate 1 to 3 more chapters.**

**1 more(this includes very next chapter) chapter if you chose option (D) and possibly an epilogue.**

**2More (see above)chapters if you chose (A) and possibly an epilogue.**

**2 more (see above) chapters if you chose (B) and an epilogue.**

**The amount of your suggestion given as answer to (E) could possibly be how many chapters there are left and an epilogue(included in the number you gave or not. That's up to me.**

**A Word of caution, if you suggest more than 3 more chapters in answer to (E) I shall have to ask your help on the content of said chapters.**

**I also hope that I have not thoroughly confused you. If I have, please just tell me wether or not you want a detailed battle scene (or not at all) to take up one or two Chapters.**

**Thank you. **

**Dannie**

**Ps-did anyone catch the title and happen to recall it's meaning (where it came from)?**


	22. THE END

**Well, since the only feedback I got said to have a fight scene, I'll put a fight scene in here. sigh By this point I am so bummed out that I just want to finish the story.**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

_**Whispers of Pain**_

Slayer smashed into monster as the humans dueled against the demons. Blades flashed in the torch light and the sickening cries of the dieing filled the air. The air was thick with the dust of slain vampires.

Buffy winced as she hit the ground hard after tripping over the body of a fallen demon. Blocking the blow of an axe she heaved herself back upright and scanned the crowed for her sister.

Dawn stood beside her boyfriend hacking away at anything came within three feet of her. Blood dripped from her scythe and splattered as the young girl swung away at her enemies.

Willow knelt on the stone courtyard next to Giles, who was muttering various incantations and trying to keep everyone alive.

The Werewolves were everywhere.

Howling as the battled the huge grey bodies hurled themselves at demon after demon. Melissa seemed to be in her element, for she fought the fiercest of them all.

Buffy shifted her seat on the mausoleum as the memories of last weeks fight came back to her. Her other reason for moving was the bandaged cut on her back that didn't seem to want to heal.

Faith glanced over at the blonde and smiled. "Hey B, whas the matta? Getting old are you?"

The petite woman ignored her and leaped off the house for the dead. Dusting off her pants she left the cemetery and headed home.

Faith started to follow her, "Buffy? Aren't we gonna bust some vampire booty?"

Buffy was tired. She as so tired of fighting all the time and never having time to rest. She wanted a break. "Let the werewolves fight the vampires Faith. It's their job any way."

**THE END**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**I am officially sick of this story. I'm not writing anymore.**

**Dannie**


	23. Epilogue

**Okay, since several of you complained about the (if you'll pardon the expression) crappy ending of the last chapter I decided to be nice and give you and epilogue. But I dunno about a sequel…I'll have to think about it for a while…**

_**Epilogue**_

Dawn sat across from her boyfriend in the small diner. She picked at the food on her plate for a few minutes and finally put her fork down. "Do you think he's really gone?"

Fae looked up at her. "Who? Balthazar?"

She nodded and he smiled. "There is only one person who truly knows the answer to that, and he's not telling."

The brunette frowned. "What do you mean?"

He just shook his head and went back to his meal.

Buffy sat on the couch in her apartment and stared at the blank screen of her TV. She was alone at the moment. Everyone else was out. Dawn and Willow were on dates and every one else had plans…

She sighed and clicked the TV on. Flipping through the channels, Buffy looked for something interesting. The ring of the telephone interrupted her and she gladly took the distraction from Italian soaps.

"Hello?"

"Buffy?"

She leapt off the couch. "Spike? What? How-"

His quiet laughter filled her ears. "Hush pet. I'll hang up if all you're gonna do is shriek in my ear. Well, actually, I'm gonna hang up any way. See you."

Buffy gaped at the now dead phone in her hands. "What?"

She slammed the phone back into its cradle and glared at it. "Of all the-"

A knock on the door interrupted her. She groaned and went to the door.

Frustrated, she flung the door open. "What?"

The blonde vampire in the hallway looked at her in amusement. "Having a bad day are we?"

"SPIKE!" She flung herself at him and they both landed in a heap.

He smirked at her. "I missed you too pet."

**THE END**

**There will be no more. None at all. This is my last Buffy fic. (I think)**

**Dannie**


End file.
